Alice's Fascination
by petite-vampirette
Summary: Fascination,mais un petit détail change:Alice et Jasper au lieu d'Edward et Bella.Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : essai d'écriture sur fascination, mais avec Alice(humaine) et Jasper au lieu de Bella et d'Edward… Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic, même si j'en ai lues beaucoup. Laissez des commentaires ! Je m'inspire pour mes premiers chapitres de la fic de Vic et Alice, sur , qui est titrée :You and me fascination. Malheureusement elle est abandonnée, et comme je n'ai pas retrouvé de fic sur ce thème, j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même. Jasper et Alice sont mes personnages préférés dans Twilight. J'ai parfois donné une impression étrange sur les caractères des personnages. J'essaye de rester fidèle au livre.

Disclaimer :tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue.

Je n'imaginais pas que je trouverai cela,en arrivant à Forks,cette petite ville ennuyeuse de l'état de vérité, je n'aurais jamais même imaginé viivre une chose pareille , à n'importe quel endroit que ce qui y aurait pensé? C'est clair que même avec la malchance qui me poursuit, détruisant ma vie à intervalles réguliers, je ne pouvais deviner. Sauf que cette fois, je ne sais pas si c'est de la malchance. Après tout, il n'y a rien de mal à fréquenter des gens qui vous comprennent. Mais si c'est parce qu'ils sont aussi incompris que vous par les autres? Pour le bien de ceux-ci ?

Chapitre 1 :eh ouais,c'est ma vie.

J'ai toujours pensé que la pluie était une des choses les plus horribles sur :y a t-il pire qu'une bonne averse,lorsque l'on sort de chez le coiffeur ?Et cette sensation d'humidité qui s'infiltre sous les vêtements…En plus,la pluie est un frein à l'esthé s'habiller chic lorsque l'on est engoncé dans un imperméable,ou chaussé de bottes en caoutchouc,la tête disparaissant sous une capuche ou un parapluie,qui,lorsqu'on l'incline,vous fait glisser toute l'eau dans le cou ?Non mais franchement…

Et c'est à cela que je pensais,dans l'avion en partance pour ,je le précise,est un des lieux les plus humides au monde.

Oui,je sais,je suis complètement illogique,lorsque l'on hait la pluie autant que moi,on ne va pas vivre à je n'avais pas le choix !

J'ai une vie assez compliqué on peut vais vous expliquer,et je préviens,c'est pas très gai.

Je m'appelle Alice Frances Heidi Mary Brandon ,hein ?C'est une idée de ma mère,qui m'a donné des prénoms d'écrivain et de personnages de livres(Alice au pays des merveilles,Frances H. Burnett,Heidi,et Mary parce que c'est son prénom).Je suis la fille de Mary Brandon et de David parents ont divorcé avant même ma naissance,quand mon père a appris que maman était ne voulait pas de moi,et j'ai passé les 6 premières années de ma vie avec maman ,voyant parfois mon père,lorsqu'il nous rendait visite,une ou deux fois par an.J'étais très heureuse,vivant avec elle et ma grand-mère est française,aussi je parle couramment cette langue,avec un très bon accent, d'après mon ancien deux m'adoraient,et mon père ne me manquait pas.J'étais une enfant au caractère enjoué,j'étais intelligente,et assez mignonne .

Au fait ,physiquement,voilà ce à quoi je ressemble :je suis très petite,1 m 47.

J'ai toujours été surnommée la naine,voire la puce.J'ai des cheveux noirs,très courts,et très très difficiles à coiffer,malheureusement pour moi qui adore les vêtements et la mode,et j'ai des yeux étranges,qui deviennent verts ou noisettes selon la lumiè suis assez pâle,et je ne bronze pas beaucoup,et j'ai un petit nez pointu qui me fait ressembler à un me disait toujours que j'étais très jolie,mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cru.

Enfin bref,revenons en à ma vie.l'année de mes 7 ans,alors que j'allais passer en 2ème année d'école primaire,mon père demanda ma nous surpris beaucoup,ma mère et moi mon père ne m'avait jamais manifesté aucun intérêt il s'était remarié quelques mois après son divorce,avant même ma naissance,et sa femme avait une fille,ma demi-sœur par ce que je savais d'elle se résumait à deux informations :elle s'appelait Opalie,et avait 6 mois de plus que ne l'avais jamais vue.

Maman,bien qu'elle m'aimât beaucoup,ne put refuser la proposition de mon père c'était lui qui payait la pension de famille,après tout,et si à l'époque cela ne me disait rien,je comprends maintenant combien ma mère,qui avait à sa charge sa mère et une fille de 4 ans,avait besoin de cet pleurais beaucoup en quittant ma mè m'avait expliqué que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir souvent en effet,à l'époque nous habitions en France,et mon père,lui,vivait aux Etats-Unis bref,ce n'était pas idéal pour les trajets.

Donc,mon père vint me prîmes l'avion tous les deux (c'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion),et au bout de 7 heures de voyage, nous atterîmes à New York.

La grande ville me marqua.J'étais très petite(encore plus que maintenant,je veux dire),et les gratte-ciel me laissèrent un souvenir impérissable.

Mon père vivait dans un quartier avait un hôtel particulier immense (et,j' imagine,très cher).J'y passais peu de temps.

C'est là qu'il me faut signaler quelque chose.C'est difficile à expliquer,alors faisons simple :je vois l'avenir.

Bizarre,non ?Mais c'est que je suis toute petite,j'ai des sortes de « visions ».Parfois,je vois les évènements se dé n'est pas infaillible,et parfois mes visions se sont modifiées cela dépend des décisions des gens.

Ma mère l'avait remarqué,bien sûr petite,j'avais souvent mentionné des accidents (chute d'un vase,visite imprévue,carreau cassé) avant qu'ils se produisent,et elle en avait tiré ses ,elle s'en moquait, déclarant que cela ajoutait à mon m'avait tout de même prévenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas ébruiter l' mon père n'en savait-il rien.

Malheureusement,il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'elle le prévî on songe à ce qui arriva ensuite…

Le premier jour,mon père ne m'avait pas encore inscrite à l'é je parlais français et anglais,il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal à en trouver une, je restai à la maison.

Et c'est là que j'eus un flash,alors que j'étais assise en face de mon père dans la salle à manger.

Ma belle-mère aimait jouer les avait fait aménager la maison par un décorateur d'intérieur ,qui av ait repeint la maison entiè salle à manger était une immense pièce,aux murs bleu outremer,pour,je cite, « calmer l'atmosphère émotionnelle de chacun ,et ne pas la troubler par un vide sensoriel ». Traduction :les murs,autrefois blancs,ne suffisaient pas à calmer notre « atmosphère émotionelle »,et du coup,elle avait repeint les murs en bleu,bleu qui jurait totalement avec le parquet foncé et le tapis vert sombre.

N'importe qui aurait pu se rendre compte que la salle,ainsi,était vraiment sinistre. Mais ma belle-mère,elle,était très fière de son œuvre,et s'en vantait auprès de ses amies,qui la félicitait pour se faire bien voir.

Au centre,une grande table en plastique brillant,du même bleu que les murs. Au lieu d'une nappe,comme chez les gens normaux,la table était recouverte de tresses de raphia nouées,qui ressemblait à ces serviettes en papier que les petits enfants fabriquent en faisant passer des bandes de papier multicolores « dessus-dessous »,jusqu'à que cela forme un carré .

Nous mangions dans des assiettes grises,ovales et presque plates,et la table était décorée de gros chandeliers en acier,dans lequel des bougies roses, assorties à nos couverts,se consumaient doucement.

Je me rappelle chaque détail de la scè en étions au dessert

(confit de litchi et de carambole,aux éclats d'amande et de praliné,arrosé de coulis de framboise,pompeusement baptisé « délice tropical et rivière de fruité »)

et soudain,je me figeais,la cuillère en l'air,yeux dans le vague.

_Opalie .Elle tourne la tête,sans prendre le feu…._

« NON !LE FEU !hurlais-je. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi,et Opalie,qui,quelques secondes avant,avait le projet d'attraper le sucre en poudre ,continua son geste,sans s'en rendre compte,tendant la main dans le vide,jusqu'au moment où sa main accrocha l'un des chandeliers…qui chuta sur la table.

En quelques secondes,les tresses de raphia s'enflammè odeur désagréable envahit nos narines,tandis qu'une épaisse fumée s'élevait,dans la pièce sans fenê avions reculé,Opalie hurlait.

Là,mon père nous sauva la vie à -être l'une des seules choses dont je peux lui être reconnaissante ?Il attrapa la grosse carafe en plastique posée sur la table roulante ,qui servait à apporter les plats de la cuisine,et lvida toute l'eau sur la il fit de même avec la seconde nuage de fumée s'éleva,encore plus épais que le premier.

Nous restions là,immobiles,é scène s'était déroulée en quelques secondes mère la pris dans ses bras,pour la ,mon père parla :

« Comment as-tu su ? »

Un moment,je me demandais à qui il parlait,avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Alice ?,réponds !Comment as-tu su ce qui allait se passer ? »

Je fis celle qui ne comprends pas.

« Moi ?Que voulez-vous dire,papa. ? »

A l'époque,je l'appelais encore ainsi,bien qu'il exigeât de moi (mais pas d'Opalie) le vouvoiement.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente !Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !D'une manière ou d'une autre,tu as su ce qui allait se toi ! »

Mon père s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le bras.Déjà,j'étais assez petite pour mon âge,et c'est à cet instant-là que j'en pris toute la mesure.

En reculant,j'étais tombée et je m'étais renversé du gâteau dessus,ma robe était tachée et froissé aurait dit une petite va-nu-pieds.

« Je ne savais pas du tout,j'ai juste vu Opalie tendre la main,et la bougie était sur le chemin,alors j'ai vu que le feu allait tomber,c'est tout ! »

Je vis bien qu'il ne me croyait me secoua par le belle-mère me lança un regard méchant,imitée par Opalie dans ses sûr,aucun d'eux n'aurait songé à reprocher à Opalie d'avoir renversé la bougie j'étais un bouc émissaire parfaitement acceptable.

« Tu mens,je le sais !Dis la vérité ! »

Il me secouait si fort à présent que je ne touchai presque plus le sol.

« Arrêtez,papa !Vous me faites mal !Je vous promets que c'est vrai ! »

Je pleurais,de douleur autant que de peur.

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

Il me lâcha,puis me tombais par terre,sanglotante.

« Sors d'ici !Nous en discuterons demain. »

Je me levai, maman ne m'avait traitée sûr,j'avais déjà reçu une tape,pour une bêtise,parfois une fessée, comme lorsque j'avais dessiné sur le miroir de maman avec ses tubes de rouges à lèvres ,l'année précé c'était toujours justifié,elle me punissait parce que j'avais mal agi,c'est naturel je n'avais jamais été victime de cette méchanceté gratuite et brutale que m'infligea mon père,ce soir là.J'allais me coucher en pleurant.

Le lendemain,lorsque je me réveillais,mon père était dans ma chambre. C'était mauvais signe,pensais-je immé n'avais pas tort.

« Bonjour Alice »me salua mon père,très naturel.

« B..Bonjour papa »,répondis-je,hé souvenir de la soirée précédente était encore très présent dans mon restais dans mon lit,à le fixer, immobile.

« Va prendre ton petit-déjeûner,habille-toi,puis rejoins moi dans mon allons éclaircir ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il pris un bain,puis je vêtis une petite robe blanche,avec un ruban rouge à la taille et des petites roses rouges brodées sur le col et au bas de la ès cela,je passais un ruban rouge dans mes cheveux (coiffés),j'enfilais des chaussettes blanches et mes ballerines noires.J'étais prête.

L'estomac noué,je descendis à la la table,une assiette vide.A côté étaient posés une plaque de beurre,un verre,une carafe de jus d'orange,du pain,un couteau et du me préparais des tartines,me versais un verre de jus,puis je mangeai, maison était silencieuse.

C'était normal :à cette heure-ci,Opalie,était à l'école j'aurais parié que ma belle-mère était allé faire les boutiques,comme à son habitude,et mon père travaillait dans son é ces certitudes,je me sentais mal à l' silence,ajouté à cette odeur de brûlé,souvenir de la veille, rendait l'atmosphère pesante.

Quand j'eus fini,je rangeais mon assiette et mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle,puis bureau de mon père était au premier étage,non loin de sa ,je m'arrêtais devant sa connaissais une sensation semblable à celle d'un élève sommé de se présenter chez le proviseur,juste avant qu 'il ne pénètre devant le cœur battait à tout rompre,et dans ma tête passait en boucle le souvenir de la gifle retentissante qu'il m'avait administrée la veille.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains,je toquais à la porte.

« Entrez !»

Tout doucement,je poussais la lourde porte.J'entrais,puis refermais la porte derrière je regardais le bureau,mon père me fixait.

« Tu as mis le temps !Allons,approche .

Je m'approchais du bureau,gardant les yeux rivés sur la moquette.

-Assieds-toi,me dit mon père.

Je m'installais sur la grande chaise inconfortable,face à me sentais encore plus petite,dans ce grand siè père paraissait si imposant !

-Alors, vas me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Je me raidis.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé, vous le jure !

Je vis passer dans ses yeux une lueur de colère et d' ne me croyait pas,c'était très il prit sur lui,et baissa les yeux vers moi.

-Tu sais ce que je pense,Alice ?

Il me regardait maintenant avec un air hypocrite,l'expression même du chasseur qui tends l'appât à sa proie en lui jurant qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal.

-N..Non,je ne sais pas.

J'étais terrifiée.

-Eh bien je pense que tu me mens.

Il ne bougea plus,guettant ma ré restais muette.

-Qu'en dis-tu,Alice ?

-Je..je ne sais pas .

-Tu ne sais pas…C'est embêtant, que je pense qu'il y a au moins une chose que tu sais,et j'aimerais bien que tu puisses répondre à ma question.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait.

-Vois-tu l'avenir ?

Oh mon yeux se remplirent de larmes,qui coulèrent.

-Ta réaction confirme ce que je savais bien que tu me mentais.

Mon père me sourit,comme un crocodile,,j'eus une vision.

_-_ _Viens avec moi,Alice,me dit l'homme en blanc._

_ - Tu verras,tout ira bien, dit mon père en me poussant vers l'homme._

_ - Papa,tu reviens me chercher,après ?demandais-je en me tournant vers mon père._

_ -Mais bien sûr,Alice.A tout à l'heure._

_Je sors de la piè couloir est sombre_,_ce n'est pas le même que tout à l' murs sont blancs,mais sales,et presque pas éclairés._

_ -Suis-moi,dit l'homme._

_Je n'aime pas sa est froide._

_ -On va où ?demandais-je._

_Il ne réponds ne repose pas la question.J'ai m'ouvre la porte d'une petite pièce,pas éclairée._

_ -Entre._

_J'obéis,sans poser de questions,mais au lieu de me suivre,l'homme referme la porte sur suis terrifiée. _

_ -Ouvrez-moi !Laissez-moi sortir !Je ne veux pas rester toute seule !_

_Aucune ré me mets à pleurer.J'ai tombe par terre,et me recroqueville contre le je sombre dans l'inconscience._

D'un seul coup,je reprends contact avec la réalité.Où suis-je ?Ah oui,c'est le bureau de mon pè réalise soudain qu'il est là,et me tient par les é me secoue.

-Alice !Alice !Qu'as-tu vu ?

Je lève les yeux vers vision m'a tellement choqué je n'en avais eu une aussi précise.J'ouvris la bouche,déconcertée.J'avais du mal à revenir à la réalité.

-Alors !Tu réponds,oui ou non ?

Mon père s'é me mets alors à pleurer.

-Vous,lui .

-Quoi,moi ?Parle,petite sotte !

Mon père est furieux,à pré ne se contrôle plus.

-Vous allez m'abandonner !Chez l'homme en blanc !

Mon père s'arête de me secouer,stupéfait.

-Mais comment…

Il me lâche,me fixant sans me ,se ressaisissant,il m'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu vas venir avec moi,toi.

Il me tire hors du bureau.

-Non,je ne veux pas !Je veux voir maman !

-Tais-toi !

Il me gifle,je pleure encore plus me traîne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivé là,il sortit,me tirant toujours par le me fait la maison,sa voiture est garée.C'est une grande limousine noire.

-Sortez !dit-il au chauffeur.

Celui-ci obéit,me regardant d'un air intrigué.Mon père s'installa à la place du conducteur,et m'assit à côté de prendre la peine d'attacher sa ceinture,il dé allait le plus vite possible,largement au-dessus des limitations de vitesse,donnant pour virer de grands coups de m'accrochais fermement à mon siège,fermant les ne pleurais plus,j'avais trop bout d'au moins une heure,mon père s'arrêta le coup de frein,je me cognais au tableau de me remis à pleure,sous la ne saignais pas,heureusement,car cela n'aurait pas gêner mon pè sortit,fit le tour de la voiture,et,ouvrant ma portière,il m'extirpa de l'habitacle,en me tirant de nouveau par le bras,qui était rouge et douloureux,à force.

Nous étions hors de la ville,devant un bâtiment qui me parut datait sans doute des années soixante,et était construit en béton armé.Sa façade,peinte en un gris sinistre,s'é n'y avait que quelques fenêtres,qui s'apparentaient plus à des meurtrières,et à côté de la grande porte d'entrée cloutée,une plaque de laiton terni était fixé pouvait encore y déchiffrer :

HOPIT /L PS/CHIA/QUE DIRECT/R :DOCT/R DOXIT.

Seul le dernier mot était bien lisible,peut-être nettoyé plus ré père entra sans frapper à la le hall,mal éclairé par deux petites fenêtres,une secrétaire aux boucles platines nous accueillit.

-Monsieur Perry ?Le docteur Doxit vous attends dans son vais vous y nous mena à travers un grand couloir blanc et néons blancs l'éclairait,et ce n'était pas celui de ma vision.

Un silence froid s'était installé,uniquement brisé par mes pleurs et,de temps à autres,des cris,qui résonnaient sans que je puisse dire d'où ils passâmes devant plusieurs portes,orange ou vertes,puis stoppâmes devant une des portes secrétaire nous laissa là.

Mon père toqua à la porte.

-Entrez ! entendîmes-nous.

Mon père poussa la porte,et entra dans le bureau,me tirant à sa suite.

Le docteur nous attendais,assis derrière son ,il me fit penser à une statue de était très pâle,et complètement visage de crapaud me fit père s'assit devant le bureau,me poussant dans le deuxième siège.L e docteur entama la conversation :

-Alors,c'est elle la petite dont nous avons discuter hier soir ?

Hier soir ?me s'étaient sans doute téléphonés.

Le docteur me lança un regard carnassier,digne d'un frémis.

-C'est bien elle.

-Alors,comme ça,petite,tu vois l'avenir ?Mais c'est très intéressant,ça.

Sa large bouche de batracien s'étira en ce qui devait vouloir être un sourire,mais ressemblait plus à une fermais les yeux pour ne plus le voir,espérant de tout mon cœur me réveiller dans ma chambre,en France,et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un atroce quand je rouvris les yeux,je ne vis que l'horrible docteur,qui me regardait fixement.

-Viens avec moi,Alice,me dit l'homme en blanc.

**Comme dans ma vision !**

- Tu verras,tout ira bien, dit mon père en me poussant vers l'homme.

- Papa,tu reviens me chercher,après ?demandais-je en me tournant vers mon père.

**Je savais qu'il mentait.**

-Mais bien sûr,Alice.A tout à l'heure.

Je sors de la piè couloir est sombre_,ce n'est pas le même que tout à l'heure_.Les murs sont blancs,mais sales,et presque pas éclairés.

-Suis-moi,dit l'homme.

Je n'aime pas sa est froide.

-On va où ?demandais-je.

Il ne réponds ne repose pas la question.J'ai m'ouvre la porte d'une petite pièce,pas éclairée.

-Entre.

J'obéis,sans poser de questions,mais au lieu de me suivre,l'homme referme la porte sur suis terrifiée.

-Ouvrez-moi !Laissez-moi sortir !Je ne veux pas rester toute seule !

Aucune ré me mets à pleurer.J'ai tombe par terre,et me recroqueville contre le je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je ne garde que des mauvais souvenirs des années que je passais dans l'asile du docteur ne raconterais pas tous les sévices que je subis,ce serait trop long et je peux vous dire qu'il était un fervent adepte des électrochocs(bien plus forts que ceux utilisés en psychiatrie ordinaire,pour « faire plus d'effets »),des jets d'eau glacée,des médicaments (qui me faisait souffrir comme si l'on me plantait des couteaux dans le corps,ou me faisait vomir) et du fouet(clouté la plupart du temps),qu'il aimait me faire jeûner,la seule nourriture que je recevait de temps en temps étant un quignon de pain rassis,accompagné à peu près une fois sur deux d'un fond d'eau croupie dans un passais mes journées dans ma cellule,sans lumiè n'avais pas droit à des vêtements,on ne me fournissait rien pour me laver,et je ne recevais aucune éducation.J'étais une enfant éveillée,avant mon enfermement,et,là-bas, je passais mes moments de solitude à m'évader dans mes souvenirs de maman,de mes amies restées en France,de tous mes moments de bonheur.

Je me parlais toute seule,me racontant des histoires pour me distraire,les répétant ,j'en inventais,bien que j'aie peu de matière pour histoire était toujours la même c'était celle d'une petite fille que son papa et un méchant monsieur enfermaient dans un donjon puis un jour sa maman venait la chercher et l'emportait avec elle,et elle était heureuse pour voyez bien que tout ce à quoi je pensais se résumait à cela :m'enfuir de cet enfer et retrouvez ma maman,pour vivre heureuse avec elle pour souhaits qui,malheureusement,ne m'étaient pas accessible.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment tout cela a fini,puisque je suis là pour vous conter mon histoire.C'est là que je dois raconter ce qui se passait pendant ce temps,dans le « monde extérieur ».Ma mère,restée en France,ne s'inquiéta pas tout de suite du manque de le décalage horaire,il était normal qu'elle ait du mal à me télé père lui assurais que je me portais comme un charme,et elle n'aurait pas songé qu'il pût demanda alors du courrier.Là encore,mon père prétexta que je m'étais fracturé la main,et ne pouvait pas é mère ne protesta pas,bien qu'elle trouvât ces concours de circonstances pour le moins é tard,elle demanda que je vienne passer les vacances de Noël chez de plus normal,me direz ,mon père prétexta un séjour au ski,dans les mère,trouvant que c'était bien pour moi,fut d' elle exigea,du courrier,puisque ma main était ré père ne fut pas en mesure de lui en fournir,comme de juste,et maman,décidée à me voir,prit l'avion pour New York sans prévenir mon pè elle arriva chez lui,elle vit bien que je n'étais pas là,et elle demanda des explications à mon père,qui fut bien obligé de lui dire la vérité.Il invoqua pour se justifier des avis médicaux,prouvant qu'il avait l'autorisation ne me faire alié plus,c'était lui qui avait ma garde, officiellement.

Alors ,ma mère lui intenta un procè fut le début d'une longue procédure judiciaire,série de procès,avocats tous plus éloquents les uns que les autres,qui se jetaient à la tête leurs , après quatre longues années de lutte,ma mère eut enfin le droit de me récupé m'en souviens parfaitement.

Ce jour-là passait comme les autres je n'avais aucune notion du temps,étant tout le temps enfermée dans le ,quand la porte s'ouvrit,je me recroquevillais dans le noir,pensant que c'était le docteur qui venait me chercher pour me fut ma surprise quand je vis une silhouette féminine se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte ! Depuis des années,je ne côtoyais que le docteur Doxit,et ses infirmiers, de grosses brutes sans cœur,qui prenait presque autant de plaisir que le docteur à me torturer.

-Alice ?

C'était la première fois depuis des années que j'entendais mon je reconnaissais cette je n'osais plus si je ne savais m'avait tant fait crier.

-Alice !C'est moi !

Ma mère courut vers moi,m'entourant de ses pleurait.

-Ma chérie !Oh,tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je ne pouvais pas répondre.J'étais trop stupéfaite,choquée mê ne pleurais pas non plus,Là non plus,je ne savais plus comment faire.

Ma mère m'écarta d'elle,pour mieux me regarder.

-Alice,tu es si maigre !

Sa tristesse mêlée de joie me faisait de la tentais de me lever, pour partir manquais de tomber,j'étais trop faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas marché,encore moins n'en avais pas besoin. Lorsque je sortais de ma cellule,pour une nouvelle séance de torture,on me traî ne me débattais pas,et les infirmiers le savait.A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?J'étais bien trop faible pour m'enfuir,et la plupart du temps, j'étais inconsciente.

Maman me prit dans ses bras,comme on le fait pour un bébé.

-Tu es toute légère,ma ché suis si contente de te voir enfin.

Elle pleurait levais les yeux vers elle,et,alors,je tentais de lèvres n'avait plus connu ce mouvement depuis que j'avais quitté la France.

Puis je perdis conscience.

Je me réveillais le lendemain,dans une chambre d'hô était assise à côté de moi,et son sourire fut la première chose que je vis lorsque j'é rayonnait de bonheur.

Elle appela un médecin,pour qu'il m'explique la m'avait examiné pendant mon l'attendant,elle me raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant ma séquestration,le procès,etc…Je ne répondais ne voulais pas parler.

Enfin,le docteur arriva,un dossier à la vint sans blouse blanche, crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.C'était sans doute pour cela,d'ailleurs,qu'il n'en avait pas.C'était un grand homme brun,très gentil,qui se nommait monsieur Halldock.

-Alors,Alice comment ça va ce matin ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Elle ne veut pas parler,docteur.

-Ah.

Il me considéra un moment d'un air pensif.

-Bon,ce n'est pas grave,ça lui ,je voulais te parler de ton état de santé,Alice.

Il sortit de son dossier quelques feuilles,qui devait être des résultats d'analyses.

-Nous avons effectué quelques prises de sang et mesures,pendant que tu n'es pas trop en mauvaise forme,étant donné ce que tu as subi.

Evidemment,il y a ta maigreur et ta petite va falloir te remplumer, sang est anémié,mais nous allons te mettre sous traitement pour cela,ne t'inquiète t'avons coupé les cheveux,aussi.

Ce fut seulement là que je le remarquais. Avant l'asile,j'avais toujours eu les cheveux très pendant entre temps,ils avaient beaucoup poussé,et quand ma mère était venue me chercher,ils m'arrivaient au nombril,formant une longue crinière emmêlée et sale.Là,ils étaient coupés jusqu'au niveau des me changeait.

L'ai-je déjà dit ?Lorsque j'avais été séquestrée,j'avais 7 ans,mais lorsque j'en suis sortie,j'en avais presque 11.4ans dans le noir et la souffrance.l'enfer,mais aussi 4 ans pendant lesquelles les autres enfants avaient été à l'école, pas savais,lire,écrire,compter et faire des B.A-BA,pour une enfant de 6 ans mais à 11 ans,on est censé être un peu plus avancé. Je devais donc rattraper mon retard.

Je passais 1 mois à l'hô j'en sortis,je pesais 20 kg,pour 1 mètre grand chose, 'étais capable de marcher une durée normale,au ne parlais grand-mère et maman était venues tous les jours,me parlant et m'apportant des livres,que je dé fut dur pour moi de reprendre contact avec la vie ordinaire.J'étais nerveuse, et je me crispais au moindre geste ou bruit brusque,au plus petit contact.

On engagea pour moi un professeur particulier,qui connaissait la situation et me traitait avec ne s'énervait jamais,et j'appris beaucoup de choses avec lui.J'enregistrais toutes les connaissances que j'aurais déjà du maîtriser,et en acquérais de travaillais ainsi pendant 3 ne reparlais qu'au bout de 6 mois,après avoir bien compris que personne ne me ferait de vie me paraissait irréelle, comme un rêve dont l'on craint de mis du temps à m'habituer,mais j'étais très entourée et soutenue.

Quand j'eus 13 ans,ma mère décida qu'il était temps que j'entrasse au collè voulait que j'aie enfin des amis. Ce ne fut pas un grand succès,je dois l'avouer.J'étais encore très timide,facilement effarouchée,un peu comme un petit animal ne mesurais qu'un mètre 35,et avec mes cheveux noirs,coupés très courts,et ma peau blanche,comme la porcelaine(je ne bronze plus,depuis mon enfermement,trop de temps passé à l'ombre),j'avais une apparence étrange,un peu surnaturelle. Lutin,fée,sorcière ?Je ne sais pas comment mes camarades me percevaient,mais en tous cas pas comme une amie potentielle.J'étais très intelligente,et en trois ans,j'avais bien rattrapé mon n'avais que des bonnes notes,sans travailler excessivement,toutefois,et cela me valut bien des inimitiés.

Bref,j'étais une enfant isolé ne me gênait pas j'ai toujours bien vécu la je n'étais tout de même pas très heureuse j'adorais ma mère et ma grand-mère,et en leur compagnie,j'étais radieuse mais au collège,j'étais triste et solitaire.

Lorsque j'eus 15 ans,ma grand-mère fut un immense chagrin pour ma mère et -mère était une personne profondément bonne et douce,comme ma mère,bien que cette dernière aie tout de même un peu plus de caractère,dont j'ai hérité,d' décida alors de revenir vivre aux allâmes nous installer au Texas,et nous y vécûmes heureuse.

L'année dernière,ma mère rencontra un homme,John,et ils eurent tous deux le coup de mois après leur encontre,ils se marièrent,le 31 décembre, alors qu'il prirent l'avion,pour partir en lune de miel,ce fut la dernière fois que je les vis.

Vous savez,lors des catastrophes aériennes,on plaint toujours les moi aussi,je souffris,et souffre encore d'-vous la sensation que c'est,de faire partie de la famille,qui attends désespérément des nouvelles ?Je ne vous le souhaite pas. Je n'ai jamais,jamais rien vécu d'aussi atroce.J'aurais préféré retourner à l'asile pendant quatre ans,et n'avoir jamais à subir je n'eus pas le choix.

On retrouva les corps,et ils eurent droit à un enterrement en bonne et due ne pleurais même pas,sous le c'est là que le notaire de ma mère déclara que je devais aller vivre chez mon pè me considère comme trop jeune pour vivre n'ai pas protesté cela n'aurait servi à père n'est pas venu à l'enterrement il a juste envoyé un chèque au notaire,pour mes billets d'avion.

Il vit à Forks,petite ville humide,avec ma belle-mère et ma demi-sœ paraît qu'il y a encore de la famille ave c eux,des gens que je ne connais pas.J'arrive dans 8 heures…


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 1 vous a plut ?Voilà la ,please !

Ce chapitre tient beaucoup du chapitre 2 de la fiction « you and me fascination »,de vic et alice.

Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'étais assise dans mon siège,feuilletant un magazine de mode,les écouteurs de mon Iphone,reçu pour Noël, aux oreilles.J'écoutais de la variété franç peut paraître bizarre,mais c'est la seule musique qui parvient à me calmer,et ça depuis que je suis toute mère en écoutait beaucoup.

Soudain,je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'é me tournais vers cette personne,en retirant mes écouteurs.

C'était une jeune fille brune,qui devait avoir mon â faisait bien deux têtes de plus que moi,et était très belle, avec sa peau ivoire, satiné portait des vêtements simples,mais indéniablement chers et de bonne qualité,sans doute de marque.

-Excusez-moi,dit-elle,puis-je m'asseoir ici ?

Elle montra de son doigt la place voisine de la mienne ,où j'avais posé mon sac.

-Bien sûr,répondis-je en attrapant mon fourre-tout Vuitton pour le poser à mes pieds.

Que voulez-vous,j'adore la est normal que je me procure ce que je préfère,non ?

-elle en s'asseyant,posant son sac,qui jurait avec ses vêtements par sa banalité,sous ses m'appelle Isabella,mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

A ma grande surprise,elle me tendit la main.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle engage la conversation avec moi,cette fille aux cheveux noirs coupés en pointe,qui passait plus pour une naine qu'autre chose, à l'air maussade.

J'avais ce jour-là enfilé un cardigan rouge à manches courtes,aux boutons de nacre,sur un chemisier blanc,et un jean Levi's bleu foncé,avec aux pieds des ballerines aux paillettes argentées non pas que je tienne à bien me faire voir par mon père(je sais que c'est impossible),mais j'aime bien m'habiller joliment,et c'est ma mère qui m'avait offert ses sa mémoire,je gardais un ruban de velours noir noué autour du cou.

-Je…

Je ne savais pas quoi ré me sourit gentiment.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?me demanda-t-elle,comme on le fait à une petite fille.J'aurais voulu me renfermer dans mon mutisme,mais cela n'aurait vraiment pas été poli.

-Alice,répondis-je,finalement.

Elle parut contente de ma ré commença à me raconter sa vie.

Je n'eus pas à dire un mot, à écouter,en hochant la tête. Mais,évidemment,je ne pouvais pas remettre mes écouteurs.

Je me résignais,et suivais distraitement des yeux ce qui passait sur la télévision,fixée au plafond,deux sièges devant moi.

J'écoutais tout de même ce qu'elle disait j'avais toujours été douée pour faire deux choses en même temps.

Elle me parla de son petit ami,Edward,de son père,Charlie,et de sa mère, René sa « presque-belle-sœur »,Rosalie,qui était un peu froide avec elle etc….

Je crus que le voyage ne finirait jamais je n'avais pas eu très hâte d'arriver,mais je changeais d'avis bien avant la fin du voyage.

Eddi-Chou par-ci,Rosalie par-là,assaisonnés de Charlie,Renée, Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle…Autant de gens que je ne connaîtrais pas et que je n'aurais jamais à connaître.

Toutefois,Bella ne me parut pas méchante.

Lorsque l'hôtesse nous annonça qu'il fallait attacher nos ceintures,je fus soulagée,ce que je n'aurais auparavant jamais cru possible.

Mon soulagement s'évapora à l'instant même où je décrochais ma ramassais mon sac,et enfilai mon imper rouge vif,mettant ensuite le petit chapeau assorti.

-Au revoir !me lança Bella quand nous franchîmes ensemble la porte de la salle où les familles et les amis attendait.

Je lui souris,la regardant s'éloigner vers sa se jeta dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés,sans doute « Eddi-Chou ».

Je l'enviais d'être aimée,je devais me l' pouvais être sûr d'une chose: personne ne m'aimait.

Je cherchais des yeux mon pè devait au moins avoir envoyer quelqu'un me chercher,non ?

Soudain,je le je devais sans doute me tromper.

Parce qu'il était au même endroit que Bella et sa famille.

J'écarquillais un instant les yeux,puis,tirant d'une main ma grosse (et lourde,surtout pour moi !)valise en cuir rouge foncé,à roulettes,et portant de l'autre mon sac Vuitton,je m'avançais vers eux.

Lorsque mon père me vit,il grimaça,et se tourna vers ma belle-mère et Opalie pour leur tournèrent la tête vers moi,affichant elles aussi une expression de dégoût,mêlé de mépris et de colère.

-Bonjour tout le monde,les saluais-je en arrivant.

-J'aimerais te dire que tu es la bienvenue,mais ce n'est pas le cas,petite garce.

C'était mon pè n'avait pas beaucoup changé,en 10 ,méchante,et aussi vulgaire que sa mè deux avaient les ongles vernis,les yeux lourdement chargés de mascara, Opalie portait une mini-jupe et une mini-veste en cuir bordée de fourrure,bien que l'on soit en janvier.

Avec eux,il y avait Bella,qui me regardait comme si j'avais été une apparition(comment aurait-elle pu deviner que sa voisine,en avion,était sa…demi-demi-demi-sœur ?même moi je n'avais pas deviné),son chéri, « Edwardounet »,une deuxième fille,aux cheveux blond platine,qui ressemblait un peu à Opalie,bien qu'elle soit moins vulgaire,se contentant d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir,et beaucoup plus belle,et un beau et grand garçon brun,à la forte carrure,qui la tenait par la taille.

-Bon,eh bien puisque tout le monde est là,allons-y ! déclara Edward.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de cette interruption,bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit pour moi.

-Rosalie,Emmett(il s'adressait à la grande blonde et au type baraqué),vous montez avec moi et Bella ?

Zut !Cela signifiait que j'allais me retrouver toute seule dans une voiture,avec ma « famille » ?Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

Nous allâmes sur le père monta dans sa n'y avait pas de chauffeur.

J'installais ma valise dans le coffre,le plus vite que je pus,tenant compte du poids de la valise et de ma force limitée.

-Dépêche-toi,la naine !m'apostropha mon père.

Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture .Opalie s'était installée à l'autre extrémité de la remis mes écouteurs,ne souhaitant pas avoir une conversation avec les autres.

Opalie se mit à jacasser avec ses parents immédiatement,si fort que je n'entendais presque plus la me résignais à le supporter,et laissait mes pensées vagabonder,les yeux fixés sur le paysage,par la fenêtre.

Je pensais,entre autres,à ces étranges personnes qu'étaient Edward,et ses amis,Emmett et étaient un peu tous semblables,avec leur peau pâle et leurs yeux dorés.J'avais tout de suite remarqué étaient encore plus blancs que moi,et c'est pourtant difficile !J'ai déjà été abordée par des femmes qui voulaient savoir quelle marque de poudre j'utilisais pour avoir un teint pareil…Mais il est vrai que dans cette région sans soleil,c'est moins é vivais tout de même au Texas !

Et l'étonnante couleur de leurs yeux…J'avais parfois la même,au Texas,les jours de grand soleil,et si j'étais vraiment d'humeur très souvent, au c'était étonnant ici,parce qu'avec la pluie qui tombait,leurs yeux n'auraient pas dû avoir une couleur pareille.

Je passais une bonne partie du trajet à méditer leur cas,tâchant d'ignorer mon père,ma belle-mère et pensais aussi à ma mère.

Au bout d'environ 1 heure et demie,nous passâmes devant le panneau qui indiquait :Forks,Etat de Washington,3120 moi,3121.

Nous traversèrent la ville,précédés de la voiture d' n'y avait quasiment aucune boutique,juste un coiffeur,quelques magasins d'alimentation ,une banque,un opticien et une boutique de my comment allais-je faire pendant les soldes ?

Les gens nous regardaient passer d'un drôle d' ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de mon père,mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être en sa faveur.

Tout était vert,me étions à présent sortis de la ville,et mon père vira sur la quatre-voies,pour s'engager sur une petite route de forêt que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Nous débouchâmes enfin dans une sorte de prairie.L'herbe était tondue,et au centre,une grande maison blanche se dressait.

Elle devait dater du siècle dernier,d'après l' façade,peinte en blanc,était en bonne é grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur le devant,et une véranda était visible sur le côté droit de la pourrais peut-être dire le château,car la demeure avait vraiment de belles d'au moins quatre étages,plus le grenier, elle était magnifique.

Je l'aimais tout de suite.J'appréciais sa grâce le côté gauche de la maison,je vis une moi qui aime avoir des fleurs, c'était une aubaine.J'ouvrais de grands yeux émerveillés,tout en sortant de la me lança un drôle de regard de ses yeux dorés. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait sourire depuis mon arrivée.

Je sortis ma grosse valise du coffre,et la traînait jusqu'à la maison. Personne ne me proposa d' porta la valise de Bella,et cela lui parut naturel,je avait beaucoup de chance,pensais-je alors. Mais je n'étais pas jalouse.

J'aurais juste voulu qu'on m'aimât -ce mal ?Je me sentais si seule.

-Ta chambre est au dernier étage,me signala Rosalie.

Je ne répondis pas,atterré-je censée porter ma valise jusqu'en haut ? Apparemment,oui.

Je lançais à Rosalie un regard de dé petit ami,Musclor, n'aurait-il pas pu m'aider ?Celui-ci s'approcha,et pris Barbie Jenny par la taille.

-Alors,qu'est-ce que tu attends ?Le déluge ?demanda-t-elle.

-Non,non…

Je était-il si difficile d'être gentils avec moi ?Je ne demandais pas l'impossible,juste un peu d'affection.

Je ,je ne pleurerais pas !

J'attrapais ma valise,et commençais ma longue ascension de l'escalier.

Musclor ricana bêtement,voyant l'effort que je dus faire,pour seulement hisser mon poids lourd sur la première marche.

-Plus c'est grand,plus c'est bête,grommelais-je,en tirant la valise sur la deuxième marche.

Musclor fronça les sourcils,et commença à grogner comme un fus effrayée,mais tâchait de ne rien en montrer.

-Calme-toi,Emmett,ordonna Barbie à son Ken.

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à son commencèrent à s'embrasser,et, dégoûtée,je me détournais pour me concentrer sur les marches de l'escalier.

Ce fut long,et ,au bout d'une heure,j'étais parvenue au dernier é trouvais ma chambre,parmi les 5 pièces du dernier étage, car c'était la seule dont la porte était plus,c'était celle qui était tout au bout du couloir.

Je passais ainsi successivement devant l' « atelier »,la chambre de « Jasper »,l' « atelier photo »,et le dressing.

Ma porte était toute quand je la poussais,je fus ébahie.

C'était une pièce de taille moyenne,au moins deux fois plus grande que ma dernière chambre .La façade Sud de la maison était entièrement vitrée. Depuis le dernier étage,j'avais une vue magnifique.J'en eus le souffle coupé.Les deux murs adjacents à la porte étaient de grands miroirs,qui me renvoyaient mon image à l' l'un deux était appuyée une belle et grande armoire sculptée,de bois clair,couleur lit à deux places occupait le mur d'en sol,une épaisse moquette crème,en partie couverte par un tapis français,à dominante pourpre et bleu roi,me recouvrait les le mur vitré,il y avait un bureau du même bois que l'armoire,sur lequel trônait une lampe de bureau à l'abat-jour blanc et au support fleuri de bleu et de petite table de nuit était installée à côté du lit,et dessus je vis une petite lampe de chevet assortie à celle du bureau.J'avais aussi une bibliothèque ,imposante,à côté de la porte.

J'étais ravie.J'adorais ma chambre,et je commençais par installer mes fois installée,ayant suspendu le maximum de vêtements que je pouvais dans l'armoire,j'aperçus un vase,posé sur le ,un bouquet de roses rouges était disposé.Je m'approchais pour apprécier l'arôme des fleurs,quand je vis un petit carré de papier plié,dans une le pris et le dé,je lis ces mots :

Tous nos vœux de bienvenue dans notre famille.

Carlisle et Esmé Cullen

J'étais très émue.C'était la première fois,depuis le départ de ma mère et John pour leur voyage de noces ,que quelqu'un me manifestait de l' me mis à reposais la petite carte sur mon bureau,bien en vue,à côté de la photographie de ma mère,ma grand-mère et moi,à l'âge de 13 ans,le jour de mon entrée au collège.

Je m'allongeais sur le beau lit blanc,après avoir ôté mes chaussures, pensive.J'espérais recevoir encore de l'affection,de la part d'au moins une personne.

Mais au fait qui étaient-ils,Carlisle et Esmé Cullen ?

J'espère que ça vous plaî suis fière de moi,je n'ai mis que 2 jours à écrire ce chapitre. ^_^

Reviews,reviews !Quelqu'un a une idée de prénoms pour la belle-mère ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !me revoilou pour un 3ème chapitre ^_^ !Je deviens complètement addict,ma parole !Bref,voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous. Apparition de Jasper le mystérieux…

Disclaimer :malheureusement,je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer,et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Opalie,la maman ,la grand-mère,le papa et la bellle-mère d'Alice).

J'avais quitté la France,où avait été enterrée maman, vers 8h du matin,et avec les 9 heures de décalage horaire et les 10 heures de voyage, j'avais atterri à Port Angeles ,petite ville à deux heures de la maison,à 9 heure du matin,heure locale.

Le temps que nous nous rendions à la maison et que j'installe toutes mes affaires,il était bien en réfléchissant,je m'endormis sur mon m'étais levée tôt ce matin-là,et le décalage horaire me perturbait.

Je m'éveillais en chambre était instant,je me demandais où j'étais,avant de me mort de maman. L' maison,et cette étrange famille.

Je me redressais soudain,et regardais l'heure sur mon réveil.20 h ! Mon Dieu !

Mon ventre,vide,se rappela bruyamment à n'avais pas déjeuné.Je me levais,encore ensommeillée.A tâtons,je cherchais l'interrupteur,et allumais la lumiè plafonnier s'éclaira,illuminant la chambre.J'ouvris la porte sur le palier,remarquant en même temps une deuxième porte dans ma chambre,qui,je l'espérais,menait à une salle de bains.

Le palier était plongé dans le sachant pas comment allumer la lumière,je décidais de marcher dans le pis, n'allais pas rester plantée sur le seuil !J'avançais alors vers une lueur,qui était l'escalier,ou du moins,je le pensais.

Je me dirigeais au jugé,les bras tendus devant 'est-ce que je dois avoir l'air bête, au moins,je sentirais si un quelconque obstacle se dressait sur ma route.

La lumière se rapprochait,pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

Mais soudain,je sentis quelque ,dans mes pieds.

Et vous savez ce qui se passe,quand quelque chose se prend dans mes pieds,alors que j'avance ?Eh bien je tombe.

Et dans ce cas-là,dans le noir,en direction de ce que je pensais être un escalier.

Mais qui n'en étais pas un.

Je tombais en criant,et bras tendus,j'atterris de l'autre côté d'une porte,que j'avais fait s'ouvrir en tombant.

Je crois que j'eus la plus grande honte de ma vie.

Je me retrouvais par terre,nez dans de la moquette semblable à la mienne,et j'entendis une voix.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Aïe.Déjà,j'étais tombée comme une idiote dans une porte que je croyais être un escalier(et si vous vous posez la question,oui,se prendre une porte en pleine poire,ça fait mal),mais en plus,j'étais entrée dans la chambre d'un inconnu.

Je levais la tête,rouge de confusion.

Et vis un beau jeune homme blond,assis en tailleur sur un grand lit,un livre ouvert posé devant qui me toisait,l'air agacé.Rien d'étonnant,en somme,quand on pense qu'il venait de voir une jeune fille inconnue s'écraser le nez dans sa moquette,comme une idiote.

-Euh…bah…bafouillais-je.

Qu'est-ce que je me sentais bête,mon Dieu !

Non mais vous imaginez ?

-Je…euh.. ,excusez-moi,réussissais-je à articuler.

Je me relevais,grimaçant de douleur.J'aurais sons doute une bosse.

-Je vous ai posé une question,dit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-Quoi ?répondis-je sottement.

-J'ai dit :je vous ai posé une question,répéta-t-il.

Il se leva.

Je reculais instinctivement,me trouvant dos à la porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il me dominait,et je me sentais minuscule.

-Moi ?

Quel réflexe Alice Brandon remporte la palme de la plus grande stupidité !On applaudit !

-Vous voyez beaucoup d'autres personnes dans cette pièce ? m'interrogea-t-il, en s'avançant,un peu menaçant.

-Ah,non,bien sûr !

J'eus un petit rire balançais entre peur (il était quand même impressionnant et puis qui savait de quoi ils étaient capables dans cette famille ?) et honte(je me sentais si bête !).

-Je m'appelle Alice Cullen.

Je déglutis.

-La folle ?dit-il,l'air surpris.

Je me raidis sous l'insulte.J'eus soudain envie de pleurer.C'était ça que j'étais,ici,alors ? « La folle » ?

-Si vous le dites.

Je sortis en courant de la pièce,et retournait vers ma chambre,à travers la nuit.

Je me jetais sur le lit ,secouée de sensation de froid m'envahit,et je me roulais en boule sous la couverture. J'aurais aimé mourir moi aussi,et rejoindre ceux que j'aimais au paradis.

Au lieu de ça,j'étais condamnée à rester ici,à la merci de toutes ces personnes qui me détestaient,et me considérais comme folle.

Je m'endormis enfin,trempée de larmes.

Jasper POV

Je me sentais bête,bête,bête.

« Là,Jasper Withclock,tu as gaffé »me dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

« Toi,c'est bon ! »commentais-je tout seul.

Je regardais la file,si petite,que je venais d'appeler « la folle ».Mais c'était à force de l 'entendre appeler ainsi par sa famille !J'avais été surpris quand elle m'avait dit son ne paraissait pas du tout folle,bien au contraire,et je ne voyais pas en quoi elle pouvait être folle.

En tout cas,cela ne lui plut se raidit,comme si je l'avais frappé.Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Zut !Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer,moi !C'était juste un bête réflexe !

Devais-je m'excuser,lui expliquer ?

Mais avant que j'ai pu lui répondre,elle lança :

« Si vous le dites! »

Et elle s'enfuit.

Je l'entendis claquer la porte de sa chambre,et sangloter.

« Bravo,Jasper !Tu as réussi à faire pleurer une fille,tu peux être fier de toi ! »

Encore cette petite voix,agaçante.

« Tais-toi,toi ! »lui répondis-je mentalement.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison,Jasper. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute !De toute manière,je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils l'appellent comme ç se trouve elle est folle ! »

« Et alors ?C'est une raison pour l'insulter ! »

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

Je fis taire cette voix,gênante.

Le pire,c'est qu'elle avait n'aurais pas du insulter cette pauvre fille.Même si elle était folle.

Ces pleurs se calmaient.J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

Allez,Jasper,repends ta lecture où tu l'avais arrêté.

« La guerre de Sécession,ou Civil War ,opposa le Nord et le et le Sud des Etats-Unis… »

Alors,qu'en pensez-vous ?Quelle gaffeur,ce Jasper !Mais on le pardonne,parce que c'est lui ! ^_^

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à mes revieweurs****.En espérant que la suite vous plaira . **

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 !Encouragez-moi,ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Voilà un petit chapitre qui va surtout servir à faire la connexion avec le suivant…mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !**

Alice POV

-Mmm...Oui, maman,je me lève….Pourquoi t'as ouvert les rideaux ?

J'entrouvris les yeux,perdue.Où étais-je ?Ah oui,c'est vrai !

Je n'avais jamais été du matin,hélas,mais là,il n'était que 5 heures du matin(fichu décalage horaire !),je m'étais endormie toute habillée,ce que je ne vous conseille pas,et j'avais pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.Résultat : une migraine épouvantable(j'en ai rapidement,d'ailleurs),un teint à faire peur,et de grandes cernes violettes.

Tiens,elles me faisaient un peu penser à celles qu'arboraient Bella, Edward,Rosalie et -être le blond,aussi ?Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup regardé.Je n'en avais aucune envie,d' était peut-être magnifique(comme sa famille,d'ailleurs),mais ce n'était pas une raison ! J'avais rarement été aussi blessée par une insulte ;mais par qui avait été élevé ce garçon ?Une telle malpolitesse,c'était vraiment incroyable ! J'aurais peut-être dû le gifler ?

Mais non,Alice,tu te souviens ?Tu n'es qu'une petite naine d'un mètre 47,et lui,c'est un gé n'aurait sans doute pas obligeamment tendu la joue (même s'il la méritait,sa claque !).Tout espoir de l'atteindre était réduit à né tomber,Alice.

Enfin commençais par étrenner ma salle de bains (la deuxième porte de ma chambre servait bien à ça finalement ;mais c'était dommage qu'il n'y eu pas de dressing !).Avec l'aide(heureuse !) d'une brosse,d'un peigne,d'un sèche-cheveux,d'un lisseur,et d'une boîte entière de barrettes et d'épingles,je réussis à discipliner mes cheveux,cela après avoir pris une douche,bien sûr.

Enfin je ressortis de la salle de bains,et ouvris mon du jour :trouver une tenue susceptible de rendre jalouses Opalie et ma belle-mère,et qui s'accorde avec le ruban autour de mon cou.

Alors alors…Cette jupe noire ?Pas mal…Elle irait bien avec ce petit gilet blanc,là...celui avec la rose rouge brodée sur le cœur…Et peut-être le petit chemisier en soie crème,avec tout çà. Et puis des collants noirs,et ses bottes en cuir ferait très bien l' !

Mission accomplie !Très fière de moi,j'enfilais tout ça.

C'était très bien,mais avec tout ça,il était déjà 7 heure !Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse…

Mais je mourrais de décidais alors de descendre.

J'attrapais mon Iphone,et mettais les écouteurs,le volume assez fort,car je ne tenais pas à profiter des conversations de ma famille.

J'emmenais aussi un livre (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question,je suis parfaitement capable d'écouter les paroles et de lire en même temps),en français :c'était un recueil de contes de fées,de Charles Perrault. Oui,j'ai des goûts étranges,mais j'aime bien les contes de fée où tout finit bien (peut-être,dirait un psychologue,des séquelles de mon enfermement,qui me pousse à chercher la sécurité,et donc les «tout-est-bien-qui-finit-bien-et-ils-se-marièrent-et-eurent-beaucoup-d'enfants » ?),ça me son truc !Je n'aime pas trop les histoires actuelles :ou violence,ou amour,au choix.

Ahlala,je raconte ma vie,et avec tout ça,j'oublie le principal.

Bref,je sortis de ma chambre.A la lumière du jour,je n'eus aucun mal à retrouver l'escalier(je passais vite devant la chambre du blond ;c'était celle où il y avait marqué « chambre de Jasper » ;étrange,comme prénom,non ?et je ne souhaitais vraiment pas le revoir).Je descendis prudemment. L'escalier était bien ciré,et franchement,faire une chute n'était pas au programme.

Nous étions vendredi,et je devais commencer le lycée serait la rentrée des vacances d'hiver,pour mes futurs n'avais pas hâte d'y être.

Déjà,il y aurait Opalie et les celui qui m'avait appelé « la folle ».Bref,pas la plus,je serais de nouveau « la nouvelle », « la fille bizarre »,ou autre…J'étais lasse de tout ne servait à ne me ferais sans doute pas d'amis,et ma parenté avec Opalie n'arrangerait rien.

Je tâchais de ne pas y me fallait profiter au maximum de mes jours de répit.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée,je ne vis qu'Opalie et ma belle-mère,toutes deux dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour,les saluais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Maman m'avais appris à toujours être polie,même avec les gens que je n'aimait manifestement,Rosalie n'avait pas été élevée aisni.

Elle ricana bêtement,comme si j'avais dit une chose ridicule,et détourna la tê à ma belle-mère,elle fronça le nez dédaigneusement,et ne dit rien.

Je posais mon livre sur le plan de travail,et ouvrit le pris une bouteille de jus d'ananas,du lait,de la crème et une plaque de beurre,puis,explorant les placards et les tiroirs,je réussis à découvrir un paquets de toasts,une tablette de chocolat,un sachets de poudre d'amande et de noisettes,du miel,et enfin un verre ,une assiette et des couverts.

Le petit-déjeuner est un rituel crucial au bon déroulement de la journée ; tout doit être glissais quatre toasts dans le grille-pain (très,très grande taille),puis allumait une plaque é,je posais une casserole,et y versais du lait.

Après quelques minutes,j'ajoutais de la crème dans la casserole. Lorsque les toasts jaillirent du grille-pain,je les tartina de beurre ;ensuite, je mis aussi du miel,puis je posais trois carrés de chocolat sur deux des toasts ;je saupoudrais les deux toasts restant de poudre amandes/noisettes ;enfin,je posais les toasts chocolatés sur les toasts saupoudrés,et refermait le .

Je réglais le toaster à pleine puissance,et posais mes tartines en équilibre sur leur ouverture,pour que le chocolat ,je revins à ma jetais dedans quelques carrés de chocolat,et remuais le tout pour que le mélange soit harmonieux.

Le timing était parfait !Mes sandwiches furent prêts en même temps que mon chocolat viennois(eh oui,c'était ça que je préparais).

Je versais la boisson dans un bol,et y ajoutais un carré de sucre ,puis je lâchais dessus une grosse cuillère de crème chantilly maison (trouvée dans un bol,au frigo),qui resta à flotter à la surface.

Je disposais artistiquement mes toasts dans mon assiette,et déposa le tout sur la table de la cuisine.

Je surpris alors le regard jaloux d'Opalie,posé sur belle-mère elle, avait l'air agacé,mais restait le nez plongé dans ses magazines.

Chacune avait devant elle une assiette où je pus voir un demi pamplemousse,de la salade et des elle,chacune avait une petite bouteille de ces boissons énergétiques pauvres en calories que l'on voit dans les magasins.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage lorsque je étaient au régime !Leur minceur n'était pas naturelle.

Je faillis exploser de rire quand je m'aperçus de l'épreuve que cela avait dû être pour elles de me voir me préparer un repas bourré de sucre,alors qu'elle même ne mangeait presque rien.

Le pire étant que je ne suis pas grosse du tout,bien au contraire.J'ai une silhouette très fine,qui associée à ma petite taille,me fait ressembler à un elfe.

Vous allez peut-être me trouver méchante de me réjouir autant pour cela,mais bon.C'est de bonne guerre.

Décidant que si je restais trop longtemps dans cette pièce,ma tasse de chocolat et mes tartines risquaient de subir une chute imméritée,j'attrapais l'un et l'autre,coinçait mon livre sous mon bras,et passais dans la pièce d'à côté.

C'était un immense salon,décoré avec goût,comme le reste de la maison d' m'installais dans un confortable fauteuil,recouvert de velours. Je posais ma tasse sur une petite table basse,juste à côté,installais mon assiette sur mes genoux,et commençais à Iphone était dans ma mangeais tranquillement mes sandwiches,en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de miettes ou de taches sur le ,je faisais de même avec mon chocolat.

Je retournais à la cuisine,à présent vide,et mettais mon assiette et mes couverts dans le un chat aux alentours,et la grande maison était d'étonnant,avec l'espace immense qu'il y avait.

Soudain,j'entendis du 'un jouait.

J'éteignis ma musique,et é connaissais ce morceau. Comme fascinée,j'avançais,me guidant à la musique.

Je traversais le salon où je venais de petit-déjeuner,et arrivait dans une autre piè.Je n'y étais encore jamais y avait une estrade.

Un piano à queue y trônait,lustré.Et une personne y jouait.

C'était mains couraient le long du clavier,légè musique s'élevait,comme par magie,et me me sentais vibrer à son rythme.

Inconsciemment,je m'approchais,retenant mon souffle,comme par peur de briser le charme.

Il se retourna,sans cesser de il me vit,il peu étrangement,comme s'il s'interrogeait.

-Ca te plaît ?

Je hochais simplement la tête,les yeux fixés sur ses doigts agiles.

-Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Surprise,je portais la main à ma était humide.

-Euh…

Je me sentais encore stupide.

Il sourit,d'un air moqueur,et s'esclaffa(sans cesser de jouer,d'ailleurs).

Honteuse,je courus hors de la piè musique s'arrêta.

-Eh !entendis-je dans mon dos.

Mais j'étais déjà hors de la pièce.

Mon livre toujours à la main,je remontais l'escalier 4 à pleurais à chaudes larmes.

Cette musique m'avait rappelé tant de souvenirs !Ma mère et ma grand-mère jouait toutes deux du piano,et lorsque j'avais 12 ans,ma mère m'avait inscrit à des leç n'étais pas très douée ,contrairement à jouait merveilleusement bien,presque aussi bien qu'Edward.

Souvent,nous jouions à quatre mains.C'était magnifique,et nous nous amusions faisions cela au moins une fois par semaine,puis nous nous faisions un chocolat,et nous regardions un film (en général,c'était le week-end).

Et là,entendre cette pièce si souvent jouée,c'était un crève-cœur.

Je m'enfermais dans ma ,essuyant mes yeux d'un revers de main rageur,je m'approchais de ma chaîne et mit dedans un CD.

A chacun de mes anniversaires,ma mère avait pour habitude de m'offrir un CD de pas que je sois fan,mais elle aimait beaucoup cela (surtout les romantiques,Debussy,Chopin,Brahms,Wagner…),et trouvait important que j'ai une certaine « culture musicale ».

Aussi,pour lui faire plaisir,j'acceptais,et petit à petit,j'y avais pris goût.

J'écoutais aussi bien du Wagner que de la pop,du rock (ma mère en écoutait aussi) ou de la variété.

Je mis du Grieg,aussi fort que je j'attrapais un bloc de papier blanc,un crayon,et je mis à dessiner,assise par terre comme une enfant.

Je pleurais sur mon dessin,mais je m'en restais longtemps ainsi,à gribouiller furieusement.

J'étais triste et furieuse à la fois,et mon cœur me semblait froid comme la manque était plus important chaque me manquait : l'amour maternel,son humour,sa présence chaleureuse,son écoute…

Finalement,je cessais de me calmais peu à peu.

J'alla à la salle de bains me passer de l'eau sur le me fit du j'ai de la je pleure,ça ne se voit pas trop, surtout si je mets de l' me remaquillais rapidement,puis décidais de n'emportais pas mon Iphone,décidant d'écouter Edward jouer,plutôt(s'il était encore là).

Edward POV

J'étais assis à mon piano,déconcerté.Pourquoi cette fille s'était-elle enfuie ?Oui,j'avais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame.

Alors pourquoi ?

Puis je me famille l'appelait « la folle ».

Serait-elle une déséquilibrée ?Elle n'en avait pas l'air,mais ses pensées avaient été confuses lorsque qu 'elle s'était approchée puis lorsqu 'elle s'était enfuie.

Maintenant,elle était dans sa l'entendais me demandais un instant si je devais aller lavoir,puis décidais de la laisser tranquille.N'empêche,elle avait du goût,puisqu 'elle écoutait du Grieg.

Soudain,j'entendis ma compagne,Bella,m'appeler.

-Edward chéri !

Je souris et me levais.

-J'arrive !

Nous allions chasser,avec Rosalie et Emmett.

Je courus hors de la maison,chassant cette fille de mes penséès tout,qu'était-elle de plus qu'une petite humaine ?

Alice POV

J'attrapais mon bloc,laissé par terre,et une trousse où je mis des crayons de couleur,du fusain,du carbone,de la craie,de la sanguine et un crayon à papier.

Je comptais dessiner le piano,avec maman et moi en train de n'avions jamais eu de piano à queue,mais bon.

Je passais la porte de ma en !

Je descendais l'escalier,espérant ne croiser mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

Sur le palier du 3ème étage,je vis Opalie.A côté d'elle,un grand garçon aux dreadlocks gardais les yeux baissés,espérant ne susciter aucune remarque.

Il ne fallait pas rêver.

-Alors,c'est toi,la folle ?

C'était le type qui sourit d'un air narquois,en me fixant.

Je ne dis rien,et passais devant lui,silencieuse.

Il s'avança d'un pas.

-Eh,tu pourrais répondre,au moins.

Il avait l'air hargneux.

Et à cet instant précis,j'eus une flash,très bref .

_Une bourrade, force est trop grande,puis la chute…._

_Et le est noir…_

Je tournais la tête vers avançait vers moi.

-NON !!!!criais-je.

Mais trop tard.

**Alors ?Commentaires,please !Je laisse du suspense,hein ?Je sais,je sais, c'est mé la suite bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadaa !Et voilà le chapitre 5 !Avec en exclusivité,la vie de Jasper !Et l'explication de pourquoi les Cullen vivent avec la famille d' l'attendiez,j'espère.Déééésolée pour le retard,je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi pendant des siècles,pour cause de mort de l'autre ordi chez tous cas,laissez des reviews !:p Et merci pour celles des précédents chapitres !**

Chapitre 5

Jasper POV

J'entendis un cri,puis un grand fracas.

Que se passait-il encore ?N'était-il pas possible d'obtenir un peu de calme et de silence ?

C'était la petite qui avait crié.J'avais reconnu sa voix.

Qu'avait-elle encore ?Il y a un quart d'heure,elle pleurait en écoutant du pourrait sans doute me dire de quel compositeur il s'agissait lorsqu'il serait entré de la partie de chasse où il était allé rejoindre Rose et Em,qui étaient partis hier après-midi.

Carlisle et Esmé,quant à eux,était parti visiter Tanya,Kate et Irina à Denali. J'étais donc seul,avec les humains.J'irais chasser le lendemain, lorsqu'Esmé et Carlisle serait rentrés.

« Va voir ce qui s'est passé, idiot de James est ici,il a peut-être fait une bêtise. »

J'en ai assez de cette ,il s'avère qu'elle a raison sur ce coup-là .

Le petit copain de ma demi-sœur était vraiment un crétin.

Mais quelle idée avait eu Lewis lorsqu'il s'était marié à cette stupide humaine ?

Pour que vous compreniez,il faut que je vous raconte un peu ma vie.

J'ai toujours vécu avec était comme un père pour moi,et officiellement,j'étais son ,il y a 18 à 19 ans,il tomba amoureux d'une humaine, se maria avec elle,et il me semble qu'elle aussi l'aimait sincè.

Or,quelques semaines après leur mariage,il disparut.

Je séjournais alors chez Esmé et Carlisle,pendant la lune de miel de Lewis et ne m'avait jamais vue,car je vécus chez les Cullen tout le temps de leur relation,et lorsque Lewis disparut,l'affaire fut classée preuve,pas de un peu de sang au sol.

Edith obtint officiellement ma ne la vis pas.J'appris juste qu'elle s'était mariée,et avait eu une après elle avait divorcé,puis s'était remariée aussitôt avec un certain David Perry.

Moi,je vivais paisiblement avec Carlisle,Esmé,Rosalie,Emmett,Edward et étaient tous en couple,moi non,mais je m'en moquais.

Enfin faisait presque 2 ans que nous étions à Forks,lorsque Edith nous mari devait aller travailler à Seattle,pour au moins quatre ,elle n'était pas sans ignorer que Carlisle et Esmé possédait une maison capable d'accueillir une quinzaine de personnes sans problème,voire -elle venir vivre chez nous,avec sa fille et son mari,en tant que ma tutrice légale ?

Esmé fut d'accord immédiatement,et Carlisle ne s'y opposa était arrangé.Ce serait une expérience intéressante,disait Carlisle.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner que nous allions accueillir la pire famille d'humains qui ait jamais existée sur cette planète.

Mon « tuteur »,ma « tutrice »,et leur sale petite peste gâtée de les êtres les plus insupportables de la création.

Enfin bref,il fallait que j'aille voir.

Je me levais et sortis de la chambre.J'entamais ma descentede l'escalier,quand je sentis une odeur familière.

Du sang…

Alice POV

Tout était ma tête,mes bras et mes jambes brûlaient.J'avais mal,si personne ne m' me sentais bizarre…cette drôle de sensation…Comment décrire ?Et pourquoi décrire ?

Mon corps criait de douleur,et je n'aspirais qu'à perdre tout,pourvu que ce soit paisible…

Petit à petit,j'entendis du comment était-ce possible ?J'étais pourtant sûre que tout ne marchait plus…

Des voix,aux accents où suis-je ?Où faisait-il noir ainsi ?

Mais oui !A l'asile !

Mais je croyais en être partie ?J'avais dû faire un rêve…Un très très long rêve…

Alors ils allaient me faire du mal,encore ?Comme toujours ?Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me me fit mal,encore plus,même si je n'aurais cru cela possible.

Puis j'entendis mon nom.

Je ne me laissait-on pas tranquille ?

-Pitié…Ne me faites pas du mal…

Jasper POV

L'odeur délicieuse emplit mes narines,m' muscles se tendirent,réflexe de prédateur.

Et mon cerveau tenta de reprendre le contrôle.

« JASPER ! PENSE A CE QUE TU FAIS !C'EST DU SANG HUMAIN ! »

Je voulais l'écouter,je le voulais à tout prix.

Je luttais pour me dominer,de toutes mes forces,et cessais de respirer.

J'allais mieux,immédiatement,reprenant plus vite le contrôle sur mon esprit.

Allons.S'il y avait du sang,c'est que quelqu'un s'était blessé.Donc,il fallait aller voir.

« Parce que tu est le seul être intelligent de cette maison,tu vas aller ! »

J'obéis à la voix.

Il y avait du sang dans tout l'escalier,depuis le troisième é devait faire mal.

Luttant pour me dominer,je descendis l'escalier,marche par é en bas,je fus choqué,pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Au pied de l'escalier,il y avait ,d'ordinaire,un petit guéridon où était posé un gros vase en porcelaine bleue,imitation Ming.

Le guéridon était renversé,et dans une mare de sang jonchée de morceaux de porcelaine,gisait la petite.

Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche ;elle était roulée en boule,et cheveux étaient poissés de sang,et ses vêtements viraient au pleurait sans bruit.

Sa belle-mère(ou ma tutrice,comme vous préférez),était là.Elle se tenait debout,soigneusement à l'écart du sang,et criait.

Un moment,je me demandais si elle état devenue folle.

Elle était en train de crier sur Alice parce que celle-ci avait cassé son vase.

A côté d'elle,James et Opalie attendait,respirant la satisfaction de soi et la méchanceté.

-Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'elle s'est blessée ?apostrophai-je Edith.

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa diatribe,me fixant d'un air courroucé.

-Peut-ê alors ?Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !Et elle a cassé mon vase !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine,comme une petite fille capricieuse. L'ignorant,je marchais vers Alice,et m'agenouillais à ses côtés.

-Alice ?appelai-je doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux,l'air effrayé.

-Alice ?C'est Jasper.Où as-tu mal ?

Elle referma les yeux,et gémit.

-Pitié, me faites pas du mal…

Elle avait une voix étonnamment jeune,comme une petite fille.

-Alice ?Je ne te ferais pas de mal,ne t'inquiètes va ?

Elle ne répondit pas,mais ouvrit les yeux,et tourna la tête comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

-Qui…qui parle ?

-Alice !C'est moi,Jasper.

Je me penchais sur elle,mais elle ne me regardait pas.

-Alice ?Tu me vois ?demandais-je,surpris par son manque de réaction.

-Non…

Et elle referma les yeux,laissant sa tête rouler sur le côté.

Alice POV

Tout était sombre.

-Pitié,ne me faites pas de mal…

Je fermais les yeux,même si dans le noir cela ne servait à rien.

-Alice ?Ne t'inquiète pas,je ne te ferais pas de mal,ne t'inquiètes va ?

J'ouvris les personne pouvait me parler gentiment,dans cet enfer noir ?Je cherchais du regard,espérant apercevoir quelque chose dans les ténèbres.J'eus plus mal encore.J'avais l'impression que tout tournoyait,et que le sol bougeait sous y en avait-il un ?

-Alice ?C'est Jasper.

Jasper ?Ce prénom me disait quelque chose…mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi…Tout me paraissait si dur…et mon esprit ne fonctionnait plus qu'au ralenti…

Je sentis un mouvement au-dessus de moi.

Le noir envahissait ma tête aussi,à pré me paraissait si lourde.

-Alice ?Tu me vois ?

La question me parut pouvais-le voir,dans le noir ?

-Non…

C'était si dur de parler…

Le noir submergea tout,et je me sentis m'enfoncer,m'enfoncer…

Jasper POV

Elle resta inerte.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !décrétais-je.

-Charges-t-en, ma belle-mè n'ai pas de temps à perdre à ça.

James et Opalie ricanèrent.

Je les levant,j'allais chercher mon manteau.J'enveloppais Alice était si grand pour elle qu'elle disparaissait complètement à l'intérieur.

Je décidais de prendre la voiture que m'avait offert Carlisle l'année derniè n'était pas le jour pour faire de la moto.

Je m'installais sur le siège du conducteur,et posais Alice sur mes n'était pas évidemment la meilleure façon de conduire,mais je n'avais pas trop le préférais ne pas lâcher Alice,et puis elle était si petite qu'elle ne me gênait pas.

Je conduisis le plus vite possible,grillant au passage les deux feux rouges de m'en toute manoère,ce n'était pas une contravention qui allait provoquer notre ruine !

Le sang était tentant,et si proche…Mais je réussis à me ne bougeais toujours pas.

Lprsque j'arrivais à l'hôpital de Forks,une infirmière m'accueillit.

-Jasper Cullen !Que nous vaut le plaisir ?Et comment vont tes…

Puis elle vit Alice,et le sang qui tachait mes vêtements.

-Elle est tombée dans l'escalier,expliquais-je avant qu'elle ne s'imagine autre chose.

-Mon Dieu !s'écria-t-elle.

Immédiatement,elle se précipita vers son bureau ,et appuya sur queleques boutons tout en parlant dans son micro.

-Oui…une urgence,venez tout de suite,elle est couverte de sang…

Pendant ce temps,un infirmier à qui elle avait fait signe me prit Aice des bras et la posa sur un fus soulagé.Non pas qu'elle pesait lourd,mais c'était une responsabilité,et j'étais content qu'elle soit prise en restais là,debout devant l'accueil.

Lorsque l'hôtesse eut finit avec son micro,elle le reposa et se tourna vers moi.

-On se charge de votre faut que nous remplissions les formulaires d' es majeur,Jasper ?

mon père rentre demain,il pourra régler les formalités avec suis parti un peu en catastrophe.

-D' il faut tout de même que tu me donnes quelques informations.

-Bien entendu.

-D'abord :qui est cette jeune fille ?

-C'est la première fille de mon tuteur légal,M. est arrivée chez nous hier seulement.

-Très nom ?

Elle tapait tous les renseignements à toute vitesse sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

-Alice Brandon.

-Date de naissance ?

-Je ne sais a à peu près 17 ans,je ne saurais dire avec certitude.

-D'accord.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pas d'allergie,de maladie ?

-Je ne sais pas...

C'était dommage que je n'aie pas ces renseignements.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle est tombée dans l'escalier,je je suis descendue,parce que j'avais entendu du bruit,elle était allongée dans du n'était pas très réactive,mais elle contre,elle disait qu'elle ne me voyait pas.

-C'est possible,s'il y a une commotion céré revient tout seul.

Elle opina.

-Eh bien,merci beaucoup,Jasper,d'être as prévenu ses parents ?

-Euh…Mon tuteur est au bureau,et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sa mè ne sais même pas pourquoi ele est venue vivre chez nous…

-Je vois…dit-elle d'un air ,parfait .Tu peux rentrer chez toi,je connais l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone,pas de problèmes.

-Rentrer chez moi ?

-J'étais surpris qu'elle suggère cela.

-Jasper,tu es couvert de n'es pas obligé de rester ici,et tu peux revenir aprè je te conseille de ramener aussi des vêtements pour ton siens sont bons à jeter.

-Ah oui,vous avez raison.

Je rentrais à la maison morceaux de porcelaine avez été ramassé,et le sang sommairement lavé à l'eau.

Je montais vite dans ma chambre,puis allait dans ma salle de bains,où je me mettais mes vêtements,immettable,dans la cheminée de ma chambre,où j'allumais une belle flambée,et me changeais.

Puis j 'allais dans la chambre d' avait été aménagée,avec goût,par Esmé,toujours gentille avec tout le monde.

L'armoire était pleine à ne savais que prendre,et cela m'embarrassait de fouiller dans les affaires de cette demander à Opalie ou à ma belle-mère était hors de question,et il n'y avait aucune autre fille dans la maison.

Je lui pris un jean basique,un chemisier blanc et un gilet devrait faire l' ça,une paire de chaussettes et des sous-vê crus mourir d'embarras tellement j'avais quelle situation elle me fourrait cette fille !C'est incroyable !

Je décidais d'emporter aussi un pyjama et une robe de n'eus aucun mal à choisir ;il y avait assez de vêtements pour habiller 4 personnes correctement une année entière !

Je descendis,et mettais le tout dans un sac en l'hôpital,et c'est parti !

J'y fus faudrait que je lave la voiture,l'odeur de sang était à peine supportable,dans cet espace confiné.Heureusement,elle n'en avait pas perdu trop dans la voiture,car elle était sur mes genoux et enveloppée dans mon manteau.

Arrivée à l'hôpital,l'hôtesse de tout à l'heure m'accueillit.

-Votre amie est en réanimation,elle sort de la salle d'opération.

-Qu'a-t-elle,finalement ?

-Fracture ouverte à l'avant-bras gauche,quelques phalanges éclatées à la main droite,deux côtes cassées et une fêlée,le tibia gauche cassé et quelques orteils brisé une légère commotion cérébrale.

J'étais étonné.Un être humain était-il si fragile qu'une simple chute pouvait causer autant de dégâts ?C'était impressionnant !

Voyant ma surprise,elle commenta :

-Eh oui,c'est terrible ces chutes,on peut tout se a eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus disiez tout à l'heure qu'elle ne voyait plus,c'est une conséquence de la commotion céré ce n'est que -vous la voir ?

Je fus déconcerté par cette question,à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Euh..oui.répondis-je finalement.

-Venez par ici.

Elle me conduisit parmi un dédale de couloir,tous blancs,où allaient et venaient des docteurs.

Elle me fit entrer dans une salle,bleue cette fois.

Plusieurs lits à roulettes étaient alignés,et s'y trouvaient des personnes sous assistance respiratoire,ou inconsciente,la plupart avec une perfusion.

Enfin,nous arrivâmes devant le lit d' paraissait toute petite sous les couvertures bras droit était perfusé,et sa main bandé bras gauche,lui,était bandé étroitement et muni d'une attelle enserrant tout le bras .Ses yeux étaient fermés,et sa respiration régulière,bien que faible . Un moniteur cardiaque pulsait calmement à son côté.

-Elle va se réveiller bientôt,je voulez attendre ?

Je hochais la tête, n'avais jamais été confronté à la mort,vue sous cet aspect-là.Brutalement,sur un champ de bataille, cet hôpital sentait la maladie,la peur et l'angoisse.C'était désagréable.

Soudain,le moniteur d'Alice accélè enfin,ouvrit les les garda fixés au plafond, traits se crispèrent, empreints d'une immense tristesse.

-Ce n 'était qu'un rêve ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait -elle rêvé pendant son inconscience ?Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

-Alice ?

-Qui parle ?

-C'est moi,Jasper.

-Je ne connais pas de Jasper,ici.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils,perplexe.

-Je vais vous laisser,dit-elle.

-Oui,merci.

J'étais embarrassé.Pourquoi Alice ne se souvenait-elle pas de moi ?Le choc lui avait-il fait perdre la mémoire ?

Ou plus encore ?

**Voilà voilà !Enfin fini,j'y ai mis le ,je vous laisse en plein suspens,hein ?Amusez-vous bien à imaginer la suite !Parce que malheureusement,je pense qu'elle mettra le temps,elle aussi.J'ai très peu de temps sur l'ordi.J'espère que mon problème s'arrangera bientô pour les reviews des précédents chapitres ,et laissez-en encore,pleeeeeaaaaase !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard… Franchment,je suis j'étais en manque d'idée ces derniers temps.J'espère qu'au moins le chapitre qui vient vous permet de me pardonner…au moins un peu ?**

**Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs.**

**Je suis désolée pour les mots disparus,je fais ce que je peux !**

**Au fait,on va dire que la scène se déroule dans une chambre,c'est plus crédible.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas.**

POV Alice

Tout était encore ,d' faisait toujours noir d'habitude,il n'y avait aucun que là ,des bips,des voix,tout tournait autour de moi.Même dans le noir.

Soudain,des voix plus me raidis,tendant l'oreille.J'ai mal. Partout,mon corps entier me brûle,et je n'ose plus bouger.

-Alice ?

On s'adresse à moi,il me personne ne dis mon nom, est-ce donc ?

-Qui parle ?

J'ouvre grands les yeux dans le noir,sans rien distinguer.

-C'est moi,Jasper.

Jasper ?Ce nom me dit quelque chose…Mais c'est tellement dur de réfléchir suis sûre que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'-être dans mes rêves ?Deviens-je folle ?

-Je ne connais pas de Jasper,ici.

-Je vais vous laisser.

C'est une autre voix,complètement inconnue.

-Oui,merci.

C'est la voix,de l'homme, me veut-il ?Me torturer ?Je ne veux pas souffrir .

-Alice,tu m'entends ?Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Pourquoi devrais-je me rappeler cet homme ?On ne me dit jamais les noms des ils ont tous des voix méchantes,et ils me se moquent de moi,me donnent des coups de me fouette.M'enferme dans le noir,ligotéée par la il me laisse mourir de faim, de ya les électrochocs,aussi.

Non,vraiment,je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais plus me souvenir de lui plus que d'un autre.

-Vous êtes docteur ?

-Euh…non,pas que je sache.

Il paraissait déconcerté.

-Infirmier,psychiatre,alors ?

Qu'aurait-il pu être d'autre ?

-Mais non enfin !Qu'est-ce que tu racontes,Alice ?Je suis la pupille de ta belle-mère,Ok ?C'est tout !

Il paraissait énervé me recroquevillais,effrayé.J'avais mal,mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me frappe.

-Hé,Alice !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?Pourquoi tu te roules en boule ?

Je tremblais.J'avais peur de lui,de tous les autres.

-Alice ?

Sa voix s' posa sa main sur mon épaule.

--Tu…tu ne me feras rien ?

-Mais non,pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

J'éludais la ré devait forcément savoir,d'ailleurs.

-Comment fais-tu,pour voir dans le noir ?

Cela me ,je ne distinguais rien.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?Il ne fait pas noir, y a même pas mal de lumière,non ?

Quoi ?Comment ça,pas mal de lumière ?Il faisait noir comme dans un four,oui !

-Mais non,je ne vois rien.

-Comment ça,tu ne vois rien ?Tu as les yeux grand ouverts !

-Mais il fait nuit noire ici !Il y a toujours fait nuit noire !

-Pas du tout,il fait grand jour !Alice,regarde-moi !Combien de doigts ?

Sa voix était inquiète.

Je le cherchais des yeux,apeurée -je devenue aveugle ?

-Tu…tu ne vois pas ?

La réalité s'imposa à moi de plein fouet.J'étais aveugle.

JasperPOV

Comment ça,elle ne voyait rien ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Serait-ce à cause du choc ?

-Euh…Pas de panique,dis-je.

Elle semblait terrifiée,et son moniteur cardiaque pulsait plus vite. Ce n'était sans doute pas bon pour elle.

-Je vais appeler l'infirmière. Reste calme,d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement.

J'appuyais sur le petit bouton d'appel,à côté du lit. Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait perdu la vue définitivement ? Ce serait terrible ; elle était si jeune ! Et qui s'occuperait d'elle ? Sa belle-mère,son père ? J'en doutais.

Assez vite, une jeune fille en uniforme blanc et bleu, l'air pas très intelligente, apparut.

-Vous désirez, monsieur ?dit-elle en me dévorant des yeux.

Me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, je lui demandais, désignant Alice du doigt :

-Pourriez-vous appelez le docteur qui l'a examinée,s'il vous plaît ? Il me semble qu'il y a un problème.

Elle dut déceler le sentiment d'urgence sous mes paroles tendues,car elle quitta la chambre en trottinant, déclarant :

-J'y vais tout de suite !

Je me retournais vers Alice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur arrive.

Elle se crispa encore plus, à mon étonnement. Elle semblait presque émettre des ondes de peur. Ses grands yeux, couleur ambre, paraissaient encore plus grands que d'habitude dans son pâle petit visage.

-Ca ne va pas,tu as mal ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, serrant se lèvres comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Il va falloir que tu décrives ce que tu ressens au médecin, d'accord ?

A la mention de ce mot, elle sembla se raidir davantage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son attitude n'était vraiment pas normale.

Soudain, elle éclata en ma plus grande stupéfaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Alice,réponds !

-J'ai peur…

**Alors ? Reviews ? Chapitre un peu court, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et maintenant, le 7****ème**** chapitre ! Merci à tous mes revieweurs, c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là.**

Alice POV

Je venais de comprendre. J'étais aveugle. C'était si étrange, je ne comprenais rien, tout tournait dans ma mémoire : maman était-elle vraiment morte, avais-je même été dans un asile ? Ou étais-je trop folle pour distinguer ce qui était la réalité ?

J'entendais un petit bip régulier qui s'accélérait. Ca aussi, j'ignorais ce que c'était. Je voulais bouger, mon corps voulait fuir la peur, mais elle m'anesthésiait, mon corps engourdi refusait de m'obéir, et je ne réussissais qu'à me faire mal.

J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais je n'osais pas et si on me battait ? J'entendis Jasper parler, je perçus des mouvements, mais j'étais tellement focalisée sur ma terreur que je n'arrivais pas à saisir de quoi ils parlaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'adresse à moi :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur arrive. »

Je me raidis. Docteur. Mot synonyme pour moi de souffrance et de mort. La peur grandit encore, elle était si intense , comme de la douleur. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant un docteur, c'était trop dangeureux.

« Ca ne va pas, tu as mal ? »

Il semblait inquiet, peiné même. Pour qui, moi ? C'était inconcevable. Je ne devais rien dire. Je secouais alors négativement la tête, me battant pour échapper à l'emprise de la peur. Ne pas pleurer. C'était ça le plus dur.

Il reprit, comme un constat :

« Non, ça ne va pas. Il va falloir que tu décrives ce que tu ressens au docteur, d'accord ? »

Comme si j'étais d'accord. D'accord pour souffrir, pour amplifier mes souffrances. Les médecins ne soulagent pas, jamais. Le mot suffisait à me terrifier.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Il semblait dérouté par mon comportement. Mais il devait saoir tout, savoir que je souffrais là, sinon pourquoi serait-il là, à part pour me faire souffir encore plus ?

Cette idée me vint à la pensée et aussitôt, me fit frissonner de peur.

Soudain, je ne pus plus me maîtriser, j'éclatais en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Alice, réponds ! »

Il semblait franchement surpris, et anxieux cette fois.

Mais ne savait-il donc rien ? C'était évident !

« J'ai peur… »

Je le dis doucement, comme une prière. Tant qu'à souffrir… Mes membres me brûlaient, ma tête était comme l'enclume d'un forgeron, mes yeux étaient eux aussi objets de douleur…

Je voulais mourir.

Jasper POV

Peur? Mais de quoi? L'avait-on menacée?

D'ailleurs...sa chute avait-elle vraiment été un accident? Ça paraissait étrange, à bien y réfléchir.

Enfin, le plus simple était quand même de lui poser la question.

« Alice.... «

Je parlais doucement, posant une main sur son front pour la calmer.

« De quoi as-tu peur? On t a menacée? Quelqu'un t as fait du mal? »

Je posais les questions d une voix modulée, comme pour calmer un animal effrayé.

Elle tremblait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ça m'inquiétait qu elle soit dans cet état: pourquoi le médecin n'arrivait-il pas? Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que l'infirmière était allée le chercher, et dans ce minuscule hôpital, il ne devait pas y avoir trop de malades!

Soudain, Alice cessa de sangloter. Je me penchais sur elle: pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée aussi brusquement? Je réalisais alors qu'elle n avait pas cessé de pleurer: les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur son visage. Elle s agitait convulsivement, et je réalisais d'un seul coup qu elle était inconsciente! S'était-elle évanouie?

Alice POV

Tout était doux, et chaud....Mmmmh... Ici, plus de douleur... Une brise fraîche caressait mon visage. J'étais allongée sur une mousse moelleuse, comme un tapis de trèfles. J'entendais les bruits de la campagne: chants d oiseau, bourdonnement d insecte... Une odeur de pomme mêlée à celle atténuée du fumier atteignait mes narines. D un seul coup, je compris: j étais en Normandie, où j'avais passées tant de vacances.

Je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue, et une voix me réveilla.

« Alice, chérie, lève-toi s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est plus l'heure de faire la sieste... »

On sentait de l'amusement percer dans cette voix. Celle de maman.

« Maman? »

J'entrouvris les yeux, tout ensommeillée. Un visage familier était penché sur moi.

« Viens vite, Alice! Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle me leva en me prenant par la main, sans efforts, et m'entraîna après elle.

« Où allons-nous? »

Je riais, courant pieds nus dans l'herbe, maman me tirant toujours par la main. J'aimais ces moments de complicité.

« Tu vas bien voir! Il faut que ça reste une surprise. »

Elle souriait, contente d'elle. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une de ces chaumières qu'on trouve partout en Normandie. Celle-ci était petite, sans fenêtres. Ce n'était pas une vraie habitation, plutôt un entrepôt à vins de belle taille, et il n y avait qu'une porte.

Maman la tint ouverte devant moi. Tout était sombre.

« Entre, chérie! »

« D accord maman. »

Je lui faisais totalement confiance.

Mais dès que j'eus passée la porte, une lueur rouge brilla dans ses yeux, tandis que son visage se transformait soudain en celui du diable, mélange pour moi de mon père, du docteur Doxit et de James; la campagne environnante devint alors un enfer de flammes rouges, chatoyantes.

« Tu ne sortiras jamais de mon enfer, Alice! Jamais! » lança le diable de sa voix ricanante.

Et soudain il me poussa en arrière. Je tombais, sans m'arrêter, de plus en plus vite, et je hurlais, hurlais.....

JasperPOV

Alice se débattait dans mes bras, pleurant de plus en plus fort. Soudsain elle se mit à hurler, et c'était un cri déchirant de peur et de souffrance.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais la quitter, la lâcher ne serait-ce qu un seul instant?

J'espérais surtout qu un docteur compétent allait arriver. Était-ce à moi de gérer une situation pareille?

Soudain, Alice ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci écarquillés d'horreur. Elle se serra contre moi, qui la tenait dans mes bras; la pauvre tremblait, secouée par les sanglots, qui l'étouffaient.

« Alice, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité, d'accord? Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le jure, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller, calme-toi, Alice... »

Je la serrais dans mes bras, voulant lui apporter du réconfort; je n'osais ni ne voulais la lâcher... La pauvre, sans personne à qui aimer; pourquoi ne vivait-elle pas avec sa mère? Pourquoi aller chez des gens qui vous détestent? Je compatissais au sort de cette jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance.

« Ss....ssss.... »

Alice essayait de parler, malgré ses sanglots, et je tendais une oreille attentive.

« Sss... C'était.... horrible. Atroce! »

Elle fut de nouveau secouée par ses pleurs.

« Allons, calme-toi Alice. Vas-y, raconte ton rêve. »

Je lui parlais comme à un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar, la berçant doucement.

« Maman....maman....était là. »

D'accord, sa mère était là. Qu'y avait-il d'horrible?

« D'abord....d'abord tout était bien......maman riait. »

Un cauchemar qui commence bien. Un des pires.

« Elle voulait.... me faire une surprise. »

Jusque là, rien de bien méchant. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle soit dans un état pareil, et j'attendais la suite.

« Alors…..il y avait….le..la maison. »

Une maison. Cela commençait à devenir intéressant.

« Tout était noir…. pas de fenêtres. C'était en Normandie.…… maman me

disait d'y entrer, et moi… je l'ai fait, puis…. »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et je sentis qu'on arrivait à ce qui la terrifiait tellement.

« Maman….devenait le diable. »

Elle cessa de parler, pleurant trop fort, et lui laissais le temps de se calmer, tentant de la réconforter.

« Puis,elle… il…. Me poussait. Je tombais, ça ne s'arrêtait pas, jamais… »

Elle resta figée, bloquée sur la sensation d'angoisse qui l'étreignait.

« Mais tu sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'est pas grave. Ta mère va bien, tu es en sécurité, et… »

Je stoppais mon discours quand je vis le regard qu'elle me lançait.

« Qu'y-at-il ? »

Je tentais de la rassurer, non ? Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme si je venais de proférer un horrible mensonge ?

« Maman…commença-t-elle de sa petite voix…maman est morte. »

Je me figeais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors ? Désolée, chapitre court le 9 est en court d'écriture. J'attends toujours des reviews, et remercie les revieweurs !**

Soudain, elle s'affaissa entre mes bras, silencieuse. Elle ne pleurait même plus, et son moniteur cardiaque ralentit. Immédiatement, tout mes sens furent en alerte. Qu'avait-elle? Je n'étais pas docteur, moi? Que fabriquait donc l'infirmière?

J'allais me résigner à appeller au secours, quand, ô miracle, Carlisle entra.

« Carlisle! Tu arrives à pic! »

-Je sais; Esmé et moi venons de rentrer, je passais faire un tour ici, quand j ai croisé dans le couloir une infirmière gloussante qui m'informa qu'un beau jeune homme blond était dans la chambre 33, et j'en ai tiré mes conclusions... »

Tout en parlant, il prit Alice dans ses bras, et pris son pouls et sa tension.

« Sa tension est haute, c'est mauvais tout ça... Qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour se retrouver dans cet état? Une blessée ne devrait pas avoir d'émotions fortes... »

Il semblait soucieux.

« Je vais l'emmener faire quelques examens complémentaires, peut-être y-a-t-il quelque chose là-dessous... Elle ne semble pas être en excellente santé: quelle minceur et quelle pâleur! Elle n est pas bien grande en plus... »

Il sonna un brancardier sur son bipper personnel.

« Me tromperais-je en disant que cette jeune fille est la fille de Mr. Perry?

-Non Carlisle, malheureusement tu ne te trompes pas... »

Il m'adressa un sourire.

« Tu devras prendre soin d 'elle,décréta-t-il.

-Mais Carlisle....

-A tout à l heure Jasper! » me lança-t-il en sortant avec le brancardier, me laissant un peu sonné.

Comment avais-je pu me laisser embarquer dans cette histoire?

Alice Pov

Je tournais sans fin dans le noir. Tout était glace, et je tournais. Tout était sombre, et solitude. Et le vide me paraissait si immense, si intense que je sentais mon cœur se vider lui aussi. Plus rien ne comptait. Après tout, j'étais seule, non? Personne ne m'aimait.

Mais soudain, un soleil apparut sous mes pieds. Je descendais toujours, mais l'éclat rouge-orangé me réchauffait toute entière. Je fermais les yeux, mes membres se détendirent, et un immense rire m'emplit, impossible à refréner. Je savourais mon bonheur, riant seule, et je tournais joyeusement sur moi-même, comme en train de danser. Tout me parut beau un moment, ce monde nouveau, où le froid était absent, était si merveilleux; je crus renaître en joie. J' ouvris mes yeux; je voulais saisir ce moment de bonheur éternel.

Tout me paraissait chaud, de plus en plus chaud; jusqu'au moment où cela devint désagréable. Mon sourire s'effaça, quand je me rendis compte que je tombais de plus en plus vite, que mon tournoiement gentillet se transformait en une chute vers le brasier. La lumière devenait rouge, au fur et à mesure de ma chute; la chaleur devenait intolérable, et la terreur emplissait mon être. J'ouvrais la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit, du moins aucun que j'entendis; ma chute était accompagnée de cris, de douleur ou d'amusement, de ricanements, de crissements aigus évoquant un couteau raclant une assiette, d'hurlements et de barrissements incompréhensibles, une musique aussi; un petit air lancinant et répétitif, qui ' installait et emplissait mes pensées, prenant et désagréable à la fois. Un air du diable.

Était-ce une métaphore de ma vie?

Le dernier son que j'entendis avant de mourir dans les flammes de l'enfer, fut une douce voix.

« Alice... «

Juste un murmure. Puis mon esprit s'évanouit dans l espace; je tombais dans l'oubli comme une bougie soufflée...


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 9… Désolée d'avoir été si longue, je n'arrivais pas à décider s'il était bien… Bref, le voilà !**

Pov Jasper

J'étais dans la chambre d'Alice, assis à son chevet. Elle dormait toujours... La pauvre.

Esmé entra dans la pièce.

« Comment va-t-elle? »

« Oh, pas beaucoup d'amélioration; son état est stable pour l'instant, d'après Carlisle. Il pense que si on la soigne bien, elle devrait se remettre vite. Moi je ne sais pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri; les humains sont plus résistants qu'il n'y parait, et celle-ci a l'air de l'être particulièrement, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté. Pauvre enfant! »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, jetant un regard à Alice. Elle

paraissait si petite et fragile, gisant là! Elle était toujours plâtrée, et bandée bien sûr. D'après Carlisle, elle se réveillerait bientôt, et là elle pourrait quitter le moniteur cardiaque que nous avions transporté de l'hôpital à ici.

Esmé repartit, et je restais dans la chambre, silencieux. Il était cinq heures du matin à peu près, et le soleil se levait. Je le regardais apparaître par la baie vitrée; il changeait peu à peu les couleurs de la forêt, du lac derrière la maison aussi, ses reflets passant du noir au violet, puis au jaune brillant, le temps que les rayons éclairent tout.

Je souriais devant la beauté du spectacle; j'avais connu beaucoup de levers de soleil, mais dans cette chambre silencieuse, il me semblait plus profond, symbole d'apaisement.

J'ouvris un des larges carreaux de la baie vitrée, inspirant profondément l'air du matin. Vite, le soleil fut caché par quelques nuages; c'était normal ici. Moi qui avait connu le soleil écrasant du Sud, je pouvais apprécier le confort du cocon de nuages qui nous enveloppaient.

Soudain, j'entendis un petit bruit, un petit gémissement, provenant du lit. J'y retournais immédiatement, reprenant ma place aux cotés d'Alice.

Celle-ci bougeait, tournant faiblement la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle ouvrit la bouche, articulant en silence, et ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme par un effort. Faisait-elle encore un cauchemar?

D'un seul coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme si elle était réveillée en sursaut.

« Oh! fit-elle. »

Elle m aperçut, eut un petit mouvement de recul instinctif; puis elle se détendit.

Je lui souris, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

« Alice, ça va? Tu te sens bien?

Elle semblait déconcertée.

-Je... Euh...

Elle ouvrait grand ses yeux, bouche ouverte, comme si elle atterrissait. Elle était si drôle à voir que je ris.

Elle se redressa, s'adossant au montant du lit.

-Je...

Elle paraissait de plus en plus bouleversée, et soudain, se mît à pleurer.

-Alice! Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je t'ai fait peur? Excuse-moi! Ce n'était pas mon intention!

Elle leva vers moi ses grands yeux d'où les larmes coulaient. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué leur beauté.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... Oh, Jasper!

Et là, elle eut un geste qui me surprit plus que tout: elle se jeta dans mes bras.

J'étais assis à côté d elle, et même si elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger, c'était bien une étreinte qui nous liait. Je la calmais, lui parlant doucement, et au bout d'un moment elle s apaisa.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alice?

-C est... Tout est si bizarre... Je ne comprends plus rien, vraiment... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi suis-je là? Je sais à peine qui tu es, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, et tout revient à rien. A quoi je sers? Personne ne m aime...

Elle se remit à pleurer.

-Allez, ça va aller... Tu n'es pas seule ici... Tu ne peux pas servir à rien. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes, tu sais? Carlisle dit que tu n'es pas en très bonne santé; il a chargé Esmé de s'occuper de toi.

Elle me regarda, et je lui souriais. Esmé avait pris cette petite sous son aile, il n'y aurait aucun problèmes de ce côté-là!

-Qui sont-ils, ces gens?

-Ce sont mon oncle et ma tante, mais je les considère comme mes parents. Ce sont des personnes adorables,tu verras.

Mais maintenant, rallonge-toi, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues. Carlisle n'était pas content quand il t'a trouvée hier! Tu étais dans un sale état. Il est médecin, et ne plaisante pas avec la santé!

Elle obtempéra sans discuter; elle devait être fatiguée.

-As-tu faim?

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ai un frigo dans ma chambre, quelques autres provisions et une bouilloire. Que veux-tu?

Elle hésitait.

-Tu aurais... des bananes? Et du cacao?

-Oui, j'ai les deux. Tu veux un chocolat chaud?

-Euh... En fait, tu pourrais plutôt couper une banane et la rouler dans du cacao, s'il-te-plaît? C est une recette que je me fais parfois.

-Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

Je n'avais pas réellement des provisions chez moi, mais ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi de descendre à la cuisine et de remonter dans les cinq minutes!

Je me souriais à moi-même.

Sans me douter une seconde de ce que j'allais trouver en revenant.

**Alors,verdict ? Cela vous a t-il plu ? Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre, avec un peu plus d'action dans la prochain ! Aurais-je droit à des reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et maintenant le chapitre 10 ! Ecrit en 2 heures aujourd'hui. Pas mal non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D**

POV Jasper

Jasper descendit l'escalier à allure humaine (il y avait des humains dans la maison), un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cette jeune fille aux réactions si imprévisibles l'amusait et l'émouvait, tant le contraste était frappant entre elle et ses pareils par sa sensibilité et sa fraîcheur. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi?

Il se rembrunit à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-on être assez cruel pour infliger cela à une humaine, surtout une créature si douce et fragile? Son propre père y avait participé, en plus! Déjà que Jasper n'aimait pas M. Perry, cette révélation n'avait fait qu'ajouter à son antipathie.

Sur ce, Jasper était parvenu au rez-de-chaussée. Entendant la télé allumée, volume à fond, il jeta un coup d'oeil au salon.

Victoria, la meilleure amie d'Opalie et de James, le petit copain de cette dernière, était allongée sur le canapé, et regardait une émission de télé-réalité. Elle sourit à Jasper, d'un air carnassier. Celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, et se garda bien de lui rendre la pareille.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, mais le son le perturbait, il ne percevait pas, comme à l'ordinaire, tous les bruits de la maison. Il faut dire qu'en plus de la télévision, les chaînes hi-fi respectives de M. et Mme. Perry et d' Opalie étaient allumées, elles aussi à fond.

Il prépara très vite le plat d'Alice, et aperçut alors un mot accrochée à la porte. C'était d'Esmé.

_Jasper, mon chéri,_

_Je mets ce mot pour te prévenir que ton père est à l'hôpital, et que je suis allée rejoindre Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Nessie et Bella dans leur promenade. Il me semble que M. et Mme. Perry sont à Seattle. Normalement tu es seul avec les jeunes et Alice. Occupe-toi bien d'elle surtout! _

_Bisous, Esmé._

Il sourit, traduisant dans sa tête: Nous sommes allés chasser, surtout fait attention aux humains. Par contre il ne se réjouissait pas d'être seul à la maison avec Opalie et ses amis. Ils étaient tous aussi pénibles et arrogants les uns que les autres, et Jasper les évitaient le plus possible.

Il se dépêcha de remonter, tout en faisant attention de rester dans les limites de vitesse des humains: il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention.

Il entra dans la chambre, l'assiette à la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Alice?"

Son sourire s'effaça. Le lit était vide.

Etait-elle allée seule à la salle de bains? Il vérifia, mais rien.

Elle n'avait pu se déplacer seule plus de quelques mètres, il était absolument exclu qu'elle se soit déplacer dans la maison.

Puis il réalisa ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux: le moniteur cardiaque était encore là, éteint. Alice n'avait pu le défaire seule, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un était venu. Il se mit à analyser les odeurs.

Il y avait l'odeur si agréable, si caractéristique, d'Alice.

Et trois autres odeurs.

D'abord, une qu'il connaissait. Celle de James. Mais James aurait-il su comment retirer le moniteur cardiaque? Jasper en doutait. C'était une manipulation qui nécessitait l'expérience d'un médecin.

Notre ami continua l'analyse des odeurs de la pièce. Il y avait un produit chimique. Pourrait-ce être l'odeur des médicaments d'Alice? Il ne le pensait pas.

Et c'est en reconnaissant cette odeur qu'il reconnut la dernière, qui lui paraissait familière.

Du chloroforme.

Et l'odeur d'un vampire.

Pov Alice

Je n'étais plus dans la chambre. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûre.

Je me sentais mal, j'avais la tête lourde... J'avais envie de vomir, et mes blessures étaient douloureuses.

Que s'était-il passé? Tout était confus dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais que Jasper était parti, me chercher à manger je crois... Puis James était venu, avec l'autre, celui qui le faisait peur. Il y avait eu cette drôle d'odeur, et tout s'était effacé...

Ici, cela sentait le renfermé.

Je ne voyais rien, et au début, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, pensant qu'ils étaient clos, mais j'avais beau écarquiller les yeux, rien ne se produisait. J'étais dans le noir.

A cette idée, je me mis à trembler. J'avais une vraie terreur du noir, depuis mon enfermement à l'asile.

Je me sentais oppressée, j'avais la sensation d'être entourée d'êtres de cauchemar, je criais, pleurais de peur, je le débattais dans le noir, pensant être à la merci de diables et de monstres, j'avais mal, je me sentais mal, j'aurais souhaité mourir tant j'étais terrifiée. Enfin, je le recroquevillais contre un mur, sanglotante. Je grelottais.

Enfin, je murmurais:

"Jasper..."

Je sombrais.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le 11****ème**** chapitre. Je n'ai pas trop tardé, non ? Par contre je serais partie tout juillet et une bonne partie du mois d'août alors le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. Reviews quand même ?**

Jasper Pov

Je commençais à paniquer, quand je compris qu'ils l'avaient enlevée. C'était la seule explication.

Mais pourquoi? Qui aurait pu s'intéresser à cette insignifiante petite humaine? James n'était le petit ami d'Opalie que depuis une ou deux semaines, et je ne le connaissais pas assez pour pouvoir deviner ses motivations. Et puis, un des nôtres s'associant à un humain, a-t-on déjà vu ça?

J'hésitais: fallait-il contacter Carlisle? Et les autres? Après tout, ils la connaissaient à peine, voire pas du tout. J'étais sûr que les humains s'en moqueraient complètement, ils pourraient même prétendre qu'elle avait fugué! Tout était possible.

Inconsciemment, je commençais à traquer leur piste. Sautant par la fenêtre, je fonçais à la suite de l'odeur. Je n'eus pas de chance: ils étaient malins et avait brouillé les pistes en faisant des détours, et en mêlant leurs odeurs à celles d'autres humains et complices de notre espèce. Comble de malchance pour moi: il se mit à pleuvoir. Je ne pus plus rien suivre et rentrait chez moi, bien décidé à alerter toute la famille.

Alice Pov

J'étais dans une pièce sombre, je ne pouvais bouger. Je n'avais pas mal, mais j'avais froid, et j'étais nue, il me semble; j'étais accrochée par les membres à quelque chose de dur; une table peut-être?Je ne savais pas, je sentais juste contre mon dos, et mes jambes, le toucher du bois, poli par les ans. Je crois que je n'avais plus de pansements, tout était bizarre, et j'avais peur, du noir, de tout.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mon esprit perdu refusait d'y réfléchir logiquement, il préférait rêver en occultant le reste. Aussi tout tourbillonait dans ma tête, me donnant la migraine.

J'essayais d'appeller.

"J...Jasper?"

Je n'entendais rien. Pas un bruit, à part mon souffle court et mes battements de cœur affolés.

Et soudain, il y eut de la lumière. Une porte s'était ouverte dans le mur en face de moi, et de la lumière jaune m'éblouit. Je fermais les yeux, après le noir, c'était trop violent.

Et je sentis une main inconnue, glacée, me caresser le ventre.

J'ouvris d'un coup mes yeux en grand, frissonnant sous la caresse. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'adaptèrent, et je pus voir le propriétaire de cette main. Celle -ci continuait son travail, traçant avec finesse des cercles sur mon abdomen.

Et je frissonnais.

**Alors, ça vous plaît ? N'oubliez pas ! Reviews s'il-vous-plaît !**


End file.
